Una dificil navidad
by Sw Jager
Summary: Jade nunca ha sido una chica indesisa, pero ahora se afronta a una decisión en donde Tori Vega es el origen de sus problemas. (He añadido capitulos con tema de las fechas, pero me pareció bueno plantear el contexto, en fin disfruten si es que le dan oportunidad)
1. Prologo

Decidí hacer un fic de esta serie por la fecha navideña, en fin, no he estoy segura de cual será la pareja y en fin, creo que se irá viendo y acepto sugerencias, pongo los primeros 15 capitulos, descuiden, son cortos, la proxima actualización será quizá después de navidad y antes del 31, para poner el final para enero, espero que les guste y aquí va.

Es dificil de explicar, pero justo ahora me encuentro totalmente sorprendida, no tengo idea de como reaccionar, ni siquiera se que pensar o sentir, deberia estar enojada tal vez, o triste, desilusionada o... No, molesta, enojada, furiosa, deberia gritarle y mandarla a... Muy muuuuy lejos.

Ya, vamos, primero me calmare, y le respondere algo que no me comprometa...

_ Tengo que irme_ su cara de susto y el como me toma del antebrazo, me hace ver que no sera facil.

_ Jade, no me dejes asi_ eso si es trampa, esta llorando, mierda, esta llorando, odio cuando llora porque me vuelve blanda.

_ Basta yo..._ ella lo sabe tan bien como yo, estoy a nada de seder_ No te dejaria nunca... Solo necesito..._ Me mira con ternura y asiente_ Aire, necesito respirar un poco y... Ya pensare en algo_ La abrazo, dejo un beso en su frente y me marcho con el corazón al cien mil.

Mientras manejo a mi proximo destino hago un recuento en mi mente y me jode el solo rememorar y preguntarme ¿Cuándo se empezo a joder todo?... Tori Vega, claro, desde que ella llego todo se empezó a joder.

Flashback

_Vamos Jade, debes admitirlo, te agrada_ Jamas me admitiria eso, Vega era idiota, y odio la gente asi, o al menos deberia pero ella es... Mierda, debo admitirlo digo, es decir, yo no suelo sentir cosas agradables por otros, digo, Beck es mi novio y claro que lo amo, Cat es... Cat, es casi como una mascota y por eso quiza mi unica amiga, Andre no me desagrada pero tampoco moriria por no verlo, Robbie no se ni por qué mencionarlo pero Vega... No se, hace tiempo como que somos "algo", no amigas y no conocidas, pero algo.

_ No me agrada_ eso es verdad, no me agrada, que seamos algo no implica que me agrade, es como la cuestion con los parientes.

_ Escuché que alguien habia destrozado la motocicleta de Rider... Con unas tijeras...

_ Pudo ser cualquiera... Ese idiota engreido seguro se metio con la persona equivocada...

_ Seguro, jamas debio meterse con Tori

_ Exact..._ mierda, me atrapo._ Beck... No he venido para que hablemos de Vega..._ Y aqui es donde quiza, yo comencé a equivocarme ¿Por qué mierdas lo hice?

_ Lo se... Vas a terminarme_ Jamas deja de sorprenderme que lo supiera antes de decirselo._ La canción fue inceíble, y después de mi no cita con Tori y lo de los platinum yo... No se, crei que podiamos funcionar de nuevo...

_ Ahora parece que eres tú el que quiere terminarme...

_ No volveria a cometer el mismo error..._ La amargura en sus palabras era... Rayos, quizá si fuera humana, me compadecería de él._ La primera vez lo hice por qué todo era un infierno, yo sabía lo que sentía por ti pero ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que tú sentías... Era como si ya ni siquiera te agradara, sentía como que solo buscabas un motivo para gritarme y... Cuando escuché la canción y te pude besar... Pense que todo estaría bien pero, ahora creo que la canción no iba para mi..._ Rayos, la dedicatoria a esa canción juro que ya debería ser tabú.

_ Beck... Sabes que esto ya no está bien_ No es como cuando peleabamos pero ya es indiferente, a veces hasta se me olvida que es mi novio o que tengo uno.

_ Lo se... Y solo espero que tú y Tori sean felices_ Me golpeo con eso, me quedé en shock, aún cuando me acuerdo me quedo sin palabras ¿De que demonios iba Beck al decir eso?


	2. Mía

Ayer, Beck solo se fue y no me dejó explicar, de dónde sacó que me gusta Vega, eso...

_ ¿Jade?_ La única persona con tan poco sentido común para buscarme en mi casa, Cat.

_ te enteraste..._ No era un secreto pero era sábado y lo terminé el viernes, pensé que los interrogatorios vendrían hasta el lunes.

_ Lo siento Jade..._ No se si en serio le falta el sentido común o si es que ya sabe que en realidad no la lastimaría... Al menos no mucho por que me está abrazando.

_ Esta bien Cat... Yo lo terminé, no debí volver con él en un principio pero... Me costaba dejarlo ir_ En realidad el abrazo no me había venido mal, me sentía como una niña cuando se escapa su mascota o algo así... No era justo seguir con eso si estoy comparando a Beck con un perro.

_ Entonces... ¿Podemos ir por un helado?_ Frunci el ceño y la miré seria, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí.

_ Sube al auto

_ Yei, paseo_ Es raro, pero antes de volver con Beck salía mucho con Cat, a veces hasta la extrañaba mientras estaba con Beck, era muy raro considerando que a veces solo quisiera empujarla de un barranco por sus ocurrencias.

Los días habían seguido su curso, pronto Beck era el mismo de siempre y hasta salía con chicas tontas mientras a mi me daba igual, solo a veces las amenazaba un poco y solo por petición de Beck, cuando se ponían muy acosadoras.

Todo era normal, yo volvía a mis salidas con Cat y de vez en cuando nos acompañaban Vega, Robbie y André, después solo Vega y André, y ahora solo es Vega... Las salidas así empezaban a aburrirme, así que a veces no iba... Pero era raro, en realidad no era aburrido, molestar a Vega y la compañia de Cat no eran tan del asco, pero me molestaba mezclarlo.

O algo así, en realidad, Cat ponía toda su atención en Vega, y Vega se empeñaba en ser mas idiota de lo normal y no podía evitar fastidiarla para mi tambien era fastidioso porque ellas se perdian en su mundo y en sus pláticas y eso me enojaba... Vega hablando con Cat, Vega jugando con Cat, Vega riendo con Cat... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cat es mía!


	3. No te dejaría

Ese fue mi descubrimiento del siglo, y contrario a lo que Beck dijo, me estaba enamorando de Cat, cada día era mas dificil no estar con ella, pero mas frustrante era verla con Vega y mas porque no podían irse al otro lado del mundo donde no las viera, tenían que estar frente a mi todo el maldito dia, en clase, en el café asfalto, en los ensayos... Hasta en mi casa maldita sea, no lo soportaba, era mas odioso que aquella vez cuando con Beck ocurrió lo de Meredit.

Era sábado por la mañana y yo necesitaba sacarme esto de la cabeza, y en mi teoría personal, para dejar de pensar en comida cuando tienes hambre, pues debes comer; no soy masoquista, así que no traería a Vega, temprano y antes de que a alguna se le ocurriera contactar a la otra, me fui por Cat a su casa, le cubrí la cabeza con un saco y me la lleve.

_ ¡Esto es seCATstro! Jajajajajajaja ¿Lo entiende señor seCATstrador?... Ummm eso ya no sonó tan bien... Sabe, una vez mi hermano tuvo un perro y tuvo que...

_¡Cat! No te estoy secuestrando... Al menos no en serio...

_ ¿Jade? ¡Esto es peor! Lo siento, en serio, no era mi intención, en serio, me asusté cuando vi algo que se movia y cuando me di cuenta el chocolate ya se me había caído

_ ¡Fuiste tú la que embarró mi almohada!_ No puedo creerlo, castige a mi hermano metiendo su cabeza en el water por eso.

_ Ehmmm... ¿Estoy en problemas?_ Normalmente la tiraría del auto en movimiento, pero en serio creo que es mi única oportunidad de estar a solas con ella en un tiempo.

_ Magicamente no lo estas Cat..._ Esta muy sorprendida, aun manejando y con el saco en la cabeza, lo se.

_ Y... Entonces... Qué sucede...

_ Mi padre me pidió que le echara un ojo a su casa de campo_ Es una vil mentira, lo jodí hasta que me dio las llaves y me hizo prometer no meter a un chico.

_ Yey, adoro el campo, una vez mi hermano...

_¡No!_ Se lo que pasó cuando su hermano fue al campo... Yo estaba ahí.

_ Aún lo recuerdas..._ Sonríe y me mira con nostalgia, eramos pequeñas y era el cumpleaños de Cat, como siempre su hermano se robó la noche con sus rarezas mientras que yo le regalé esa tonta jirafa que quería.

_ Teníamos ocho, no fue hace tanto...

_ Sabes, quizá debimos llamar a los demas, sería divertido_ No, morir de celos con Vega por aquí, eso no es divertido.

_ Hubiera preferido venir sola pero no quiero ser la única victima si un psicopata aparece y terminamos como personajes de uns trágica historia..._ Se ve mu asustada, hace un rato que se quitó el saco y es muy tierno como se agarra el cabello cuando algo le preocupa.

_ Pero... Tú... ¿No me dejarás sola verdad Jade?_ Cuando pone esa cara... Mierda...

_ Ni aunque estuviera muerta Kitty Cat_ Le sonrío de medio lado y la miro por un segundo_ Será muy divertido asustarte como un espectro


	4. Es otra

Ese día fue como antes, solo nosotras divirtiendonos y pasando el rato; volvimos a la ciudad y le ofrecí/ordené quedarse en mi casa, por la noche la contemple mientras dormía y me llego la maldita sentencia de muerte, me había enamorado de Cat y estaba mas que jodida... De todos los malditos cliches de lad peliculas románticas, estos son los que mas odio... El primero, ella es como mi hermana, es dificil que me vea de esa forma, la conozco desde niñas, es mi mejor amiga y el mas reciente y popular del siglo XXI, ambas somos chicas; es lo mas jodido que en mi posición pueda tomar su mano, dormir a su lado, besar su mejilla, abrazarla, mimarla y todo eso que hacen los novios excepto besarla... Es como ser novios de primaria o peor porque yo se que hay algo mas que los abrazos.

Traté de alejarme un poco pero la idiota de Vega siempre en su estúpido cometido de ser mi amiga y queriendo salir con las dos todo el tiempo, joder.

_ Jade, tengo algo... Ehmmmm... No lo se... Es que... Tengo que... Es..._ Se que Cat lleva rato sentada aquí conmigo en el café asfalto, pero hasta apenas ahora ha comenzado a decir algo interesante.

_ Dame tu brazo_ Antes de que siquiera lo levante, ya lo tomé y la llevo hasta el cuarto del conserje_ Sueltalo.

_ Jade... Alguna vez... Has sentido que... Ehmmm quieres algo con todo tu corazón pero nadie lo aceptaría y que todos piensan que es... Malo..._ Mi corazón se acelera porque quizá es este el milagro por el que he estado esperando.

_ Toda mi vida Cat... Pero... Si de verdad es algo que deseo con el corazón... Entonces es algo que lo vale... Y si las personas lo rechazan pues... Entonces ellos no valen la pena...

_ Tienes razón_ Nos miramos a los ojos mientras sonreíamos como por una eternidad_ Jade..._ Me toma de las manos y sonríe tanto, que esos lindo oyuelos se marcan en sus mejillas.

_ Cat... Solo confía en mi_ Aprieto sus manos y me aproximo un poco.

_ Estoy enamorada_ Si decir nada mas me abrazó

_ No hay nada de malo en eso... Nadie te va a juzgar por eso...

_ Me rechazaran_ Me miró aún abrazandome_ Por que quiero a una chica... Y...

_ Te amo Cat..._ La volví a abrazar porque no aguante, tenía que explotar_ Y si alguien te juzga o te rechaza, pues lo lamentará_ Tomé su cara entre mis manos y la miré a los ojos, era el momento, iba a besarla, ya nada importaba, hasta que habló de nuevo.

_Entonces se lo diré..._ Eso me sacó de equilibrio ¿No me lo estaba diciendo ahora?_ Ni siquiera se si a Tori le gustan las niñas, pero... Si no se lo digo en serio estallaré, seré una Cat bomba ajajajajajaja

_ Vega...

_ Me daba mucho miedo que te molestara o algo... Pero yo se que... Aunque si eres muy mala, siempre me apoyarás ¿Verdad?_ Debo ser la mejor actriz bajo presión que se ha visto en la historia de Holliwood Arts porque estoy sonriendo con comprensión y abrazando a la chica que amo para apoyarla a que vaya por el amor de su vida... Debe ser el efecto de Cat en mi porque a Beck ya lo habría castrado.


	5. Yo en medio

Tori es tan linda, Tori es hermosa, Tori es un rayo de sol en las frías noches del desierto y bla bla bla; es una maldita cruz el cargar con la chica que amas mientras esta enamorada de alguie tan "maravillosa" como Tori, en serio, Cat habla con tanto cariño y entusiasmo de ella que juro que me provoca el vómito, en este tiempo he considerado de verdad que quizá hasta estoy callendo en la bulimia; pero eso no es lo peor del caso, lo peor de todo es que conozco a Vega, y todo lo que dice Cat, no esta tan exagerado, ella de verdad es una buena chica y eso me jode mas porque me doy cuenta de por qué Cat se enamoró de ella y no de mi.

_ Entonces ayer le dije a Tori que podíamos estudiar en tu casa_ Y este es otro de mis problemas, ultimamente estan pegadas como chicle la una a la otra y lo peor del caso es que se quieren adherir a mi zapato y como obviamente yo adoro ese chicle de color rojo sintético... Pues ya estan mas que pegadas cada que se les antoja.

_ Y seguramente pretendes que las lleve cuando se terminen las clases...

_ Yey, gracias Jade, eres la mejor_ Estaba a punto de sacar las tijeras y degollarla pero me abrazo... Joder, lo extrañaba tanto que hasta me calme, y es que desde que Cat me confesó sus sentimientos hacia Tori, pues hemos estado algo distanciadas en las demostraciones de afecto... Y mas porque ultimamente ella solo abraza a Tori y... Rayos... En cuanto se va siento el frío en mi cuerpo y lanzo un largo suspiro.

_ Wow, eso si es un suspiro_ Genial, la última persona a la que quisiera ver en este momento, y solo porque es quien sabe leer mis expresiones.

_ No molestes_ Capta el enojo pero es demasiado intrepido para tomar distancia y como ya dije, me conoce.

_ Es solo que no entiendo la estrategia, mandas a Cat para que la atraiga a tu lado pero... En realidad te ves frustrada... ¿Acaso Cat es un obstáculo?

_ No puedes estar mas equivocado Beck...

_ Eres complicada Jade, pero en definitiva, algo interesante sucede a tu alrededor_ Claro que no, en realidad enamorarte de tu mejor amiga y que ella guste de tu... "algo" casi amiga, es lo mas jodidamente aburrido que me ha pasado en la vida, tanto que quiero darme un tiro.

_ Quizá debería salir con personas mas... Fáciles, como Robbie o Sinjin..._ Abre los ojos como plato y se que le ha jodido, es decir, si saliera con alguien descente, digamos André, no habría problema, incluso decir, "Oh, mi ex resulto lesbiana", es aceptable, pero eso, a Beck le jodería, porque sabe que lo dejé por alguien mas.

Estuvimos estudiando toda la maldita tarde, pude notar a Cat coqueteando en ocasiones con Vega y como le contestaba con abrazos y sonrisas, tuve que patearla un par de veces para calmar al monstrio de los celos dentro de mi.

_ Oh, Sam ha venido por mi, debo irme, las veré mañana en la escuela_ Cat se despide de Vega con un beso y un abrazo mientras que yo le gruño para que se vaya, me jode que no se despida de mi primero...

_ Supongo que... Solo quedamos nosotras...

_ Muy lista Vega, qué esperas para volar...

_ Trina vendrá por mi... No debe tardar, quizá podriamos ver una pelicula o un programa... Lo que sea_ Sonrie como... Agh, en seri la odio, quiero romperle la cara por ser... Ella, por ser ella y enamorar a Cat sin que yo pueda evitarlo.

_ En mi cuarto es mas cómodo..._ y no hay tanta luz, así que en un determinado momento, si Vega se calla, hasta puedo fingir que no está.

_ Dd-ee de acuerdo_ se ha puesto nerviosa, seguro piensa que de nuevo quiero matarla.

_ Descuida Vega_ Casi no quiero hacerlo, solo porque quizá mañana Cat me regañaria por tratarla mal o algo así, entonces por eso lo hago, sino, no le tomaba la mano ni aunque quisiera_ Dejé la pala en la cochera_ Pero sigo siendo Jade West así que lo haré a mi modo.


	6. Solo un favor

_ Que... Lindo cuarto_ Seguro le da miedo y se lo trata de aguantar pero no me importa, la suelto en cuanto entro al cuarto, enciendo la TV y busco algo que me pueda entretener, encuentro que pondran la película de la naranja mecánica después de la que ponen ahora y como no faltan mas que unos 30 o 40 minutos, decido que quizá no sea tan del asco como para verla con Vega; dejo el canal y busco una manta o algo por que hace algo de frío, quizá por la fecha, Vega se sienta en mi cama y no estallo en coraje por que no había de otra, tendré que dejarla; dejo la manta en la cama y... Es diferente a la que suelo usar cuando viene Cat, para empezar porque con ella usamos el cubre camas y el cobertor... Hace como... Desde Beck que no sacaba esto, incluso mi madre lo ha lavado y no queda ni rastro de Beck... Bueno, de su aroma por lo menos... Como si nunca hubiese estado aqui..

_Jade... ¿Pasa algo?_ Estúpida Vega, no debería mirarme con preocupación, ahora mas que nunca debería odiarla maldición.

_Si, si pasa algo_ Por un maldito momento pensé en soltarle todo, después de todo es la buena de Vega y si le digo, quizá rechace a Cat y yo tenga una oportunidad pero... Si la rechaza, Cat llorará y no soporto eso, ni siquiera tolero la sola idea así que solo la empujo de la cama_ Ese es mi lado_ Ahora miro las almohadas y recuerdo... Que en esa es en la que siempre duerme Cat cuando viene... Seguro si se pone de novia con Vega, quizá no vuelva a venir asi que rápido la cambio y la quito de ese lado antes de que Vega se siente, ella solo me ve raro pero no dice nada.

_ No pensé que te gustaran estas películas_ Ahora me fijo en la maldita pantalla, y es esa tonta película de Julia Roberts y Cameron Diaz de la Boda de mi mejor Amigo... Creo que era esa donde ella se da cuenta de que él era el hombre de su vida hasta que él va a casarse con la chica perfecta que es creme brulé mientras ella solo es gelatina... No es como que me sienta identificada ni nada es solo que... Esa escena donde ella corre tras de él y él va por la otra... Pues bueno, tiene un buen ángulo y el encuadre no está tan del asco.

_ Ella no debería persegirlo..._ Vega parece algo entrada con la película, quizá de otra manera diferente a mi_ Si él no tuvo el valor de pelear por ella y se buscó a otra, entonces ella no debería ir por él...

_ No seas tonta Vega, debe hacerlo, o no sabrá jamás si había un quizá... De eso trata, al final se queda sola, pero ya no está amarrada a ese tipo... Ya sabes, es por el desarrollo narrativo y el crecimiento del personaje, si no lo hace, no crece a lo largo del film y por lo tanto es un sin sentido de película...

_ Supongo... A mi no me importaría que la otra sea Cameron Diaz, esas relaciones perfectas ni se ven reales... Era mas emocionante la gelatina_ No puedo creerlo, pero Vega tiene razón, Cat debería quedarse con la gelatina y no con Cameron... Digo, con Vega.

_ Deberías llamar a Trina_ Curiosamente no me importa que esté aquí, pero ya es tarde y Cat me ha mandado un mensaje preguntano si no me matado a Tori y si ella está bien lo que me recuerda que es tarde.

_ Es verdad creo que..._ Antes de que termine me levanto y la ignoro porqud ha sonado el teléfono de mi casa y voy a cogerlo.

_ Diga

_ ¿Jade?

_ Asi es, quién habla

_ Soy Holly, la madre de Tori...

_ Permitame llamarla y...

_ Espera, en realidad quería hablar con tu madre

_ Ella esta de viaje_ Para que a mi madre?

_ Verás Jade, sucede que Trina olvidó ir por ella_ Claro algo asi me sonaba_ Y al llegar ha chocado con el auto de su padre y ya es muy tarde para que Tori vaya sola, así que esperaba que pudiera quedarse en tu casa si no es molestia_ Mierda... Decirle que no, es fácil y en realidad no me cuesta pero... Esto se vuelve aburrído cuando la cara de decepción de Cat se me viene a la mente.

_ No se preocupe señora Vega, yo me haré cargo_ Sin mas nos despedimos con cortesía y vuelvo a la habitación.

_ Es raro, pero Trina no me contesta... Bueno no es tan raro...

_ No vendrá, se olvido de ti y estrelló su carro contra el de tu padre, acaba de llamar tu madre para pedir que te quedes aquí_ Se ve bastante tensa y nerviosa, no voy a reparar en ella así que busco algo que le quede, se lo doy y le señalo el baño, ya esta grande asi que puede sola.

_ Apresurate_ Ella entra, yo apago la TVy comienzo a destender la cama para poder dormir, recuerdo lo de Cat y, aunque suene a psicópata, he comenzado a oler la almohada y es su esencia... Me acuesto sobre ella y me pregunto si algún día volveré a despertar con ella...


	7. Empezando la temporada

Navidad, la época que odio, no odio el frío ni los regalos, y la cena con mi familia no está tan del asco, mis padres se ocupan tanto con sus invitados que al menos me dejan respirar con el cuento de que me quite el metal de la cara; tampoco me molesta el espíritu navideño, al menos cuando es de Cat hacia mi, y no ee Cat hacia Vega, estan a cada rato con adornos y campanas, galletas y ponche, me tienen hasta...

_ Jo jo jo, Feliz Navidad Jade_ Hoy se han disfrazado de Santa y un duende, yo debería ser Santa y no Vega, ella debería ser un reno o algo así...

_ Cat, Vega... ¿No les aburre decir eso todos los dias?

_ Deberías unirte Jade, podrías ser un hombre de nieve, o un reno... Quizá Jack Frost, Yey_ Ni de broma, ni aunque sea Cat.

_ Cat, me matas_ no tiene la acidez ni la frialdad que quería pero igual ha puesto distancia.

_ ¿Vas a participar? _ Juega con su cabello y se pone en plan de timidez con miedo... Quizá mas miedo que nada.

_ No_ Quieren hacer un tonto intercambio y yo estoy hasta...

_ Seguramente, es que Jade ya le ha comprado algo a esa persona especial, entonces teme que si le toca en el intercambio pues... Ya saben, arruinar sus planes_ Este es un mal momento para lidiar con Beck y sus supuestos.

_ Jade, no me digas que te gusta Robbie_ Cat parece ser la única que le ha encontrado lógica a esa frase porque Beck e incluso Vega, se han quedado de piedra.

_ Cat..._ quería tomarla, explicarle por quién si siento algo pero... La maldita conciencia y el miedo me hacen retroceder_ De acuerdo... Lo haré..._ ella brincaba de felicidad gritando Yey, y abrazando a Vega.

_ Oh, es verdad, que bueno encontrarlas a las tres juntas... Verán, sucede que tengo entradas para un evento sobre hielo, se que a Jade le gustan esos espectáculos por las coreografías y eso pero... No quería que fuera algo incómodo_ Que maldita mentira si el sábado pasado fuimos al cine_ Así que por qué no nos acompañan, será el sábado_ Es una vil trampa, sabe que Cat estará ocupada y de seguro a ultimo minuto piensa no ir.

_ Yo no podré ir, la vida es tan injusta_ Ahí va con su drama, saco una paleta y vuelve a dar brinquitos de alegria.

_ Entonces... Le diré a André, seguro no le importará acompañarnos, los veré luego_ Seguro es de esos shows cursis que le gustan y por eso está tan entusiasmada.

_ Y no iré_ Todos me miran como si algo malo hubiera dicho.

_ Si irá_ Cat contesta por mi y luego me jala al cuarto del conserje.

_ No iré_ Me mira algo molesta y confusa.

_ Jade, tienes que ir, creo que Beck pretende algo con Tori y tú debes cuidarla_ Si supieras Cat_ El otro día me dijo que ya había alguien tras ella y... Eso me pone de nervios porque de seguro la quiere para él.

_ Cat, no creo que Beck esté tras Vega_ En serio no me creo que halla dicho eso.

_ Entonces de seguro es André, y Beck hace eso de juntar parejas, por favor Jade, si no lo haces no podré estar tranquila, hasta puedes torturarla si quieres

_ Prefieres que la torture antes de que ella esté con un chico...

_ Bueno... Mientras sea algo no letal, todo esta bien, le forjará el carácter.


	8. El muérdago

Cortesía de Beck, ahora veo mas a Vega que a mi madre, y eso no es mucho, pero desde que Cat me confesó lo que sentía por ella, pues digamos que se ha vuelto la persona mas cercana para mi mientras Cat esta ocupada con sus presentaciones y proyectos, enverdad es un alivio que la contrataran en un musical y que también tenga las tardes ocupadas.

_ Entonces llegaré a tu casa a eso de las seis para revisar el libreto y terminar el guión_ Como dije, a Beck se le ocurrió que era gracioso que estuvieramos juntas en todos los proyectos escolares, y manipulo a los maestros para que así fuera.

_ Y yo sacaré a Trina para evitar una tragedia como la de la otra vez_ Resulta que si, fui al espectáculo, y no, Beck no se presentó al igual que André, a pesar de que los había amenazado; la incompetente de Trina no pudo pasar por Vega y tuve que llevarla, cuando la vi ahi en el sofá haciendo nada y contemplando el techo, me le fui encima a golpes... No fue una masacre como hubiera querido, desafortunadamente no es tan del asco para pelear y ultimamente me he dado cuenta que a Tori siempre la deja ganar porque da un muy buen gancho la idiota.

_ Genial, seremos solo tú y yo_ Pareciera que alguien la llamó por que se volteo tan bruscamente que facil se pudo safar el cuello.

_ Eso parece..._ Es raro, Vega sin Cat no me molesta tanto.

_ Sikowitz dijo que la entrega era en enero, pero quiero terminarlo ahora y tener tiempo de afinar detalles..._ Solo era una puesta en escena, no era la gran cosa, me detuve al cruzar la puerta para ver si Vega me segía así que no me di cuenta que todos estaban ya en el salón hasta que Sikowitz me tocó del hombro.

_ Y aquí estan, mis siguientes victimas_ sonreía como siempre lo hace cuando me va a encargar algo idiota o ridículo, entonces miró sobre mi cabeza haciendome segir su mirada.

_ ¿Es un muérdago?

_ No Vega, de seguro es una palmera_ Estaba enojada, porque me obligaría a hacerlo como un ejercicio de la clase y para segir la tradición y bla bla bla, intentaba mirar a Cat de reojo cuando la vi levantarse.

_ Yey, Tori y Jade deben besarse_ A veces olvido que de ella se trata y el sentido común la abandona.

_ No lo creo_ Sikowitz me reprocha con la mirada al igual que todos.

_ Vamos Jade, no seas Gruñilda Grinch, además, Robbie ya besó a Sinjin asi que por favor, quitanos el mal recuerdo_ Quería algo de apoyo cuando miré a Vega, pero ella parecía esforzarse en no demostrar emoción alguna.

_ Bien, de acuerdo...

_ Entonces, no vale solo un pico, queremos sabor así que Robbie, el cronómetro, 50 segundos, si se aburren pues suban la temperatura niñas_ Si no lo conociera diría que es de esos pervertidos que gustan de ver porno con solo mujeres así que se que si lo es.

_ Acabemos con esto..._ Es raro hacerlo, mas con Vega... Maldita sea.

_ No tienes que hacerlo Jade_ Ella esconde su mirada, apenas y yo la he escuchado y eso me jode, qué sabe ella de lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.

_ Si, si tengo_ No fui nada delicada, estaba algo molesta así que hasta fui brusca, la tomé de la nuca y no solo la besé, la devoré.

Me he dado cuenta de que la vida tiene formas muy raras para burlarse de nosotros, porque lentamente ella lo hacía mas lento, mas calmado y tranquilo, no me recordó a nada porque no había comparación, nunca había tenido algo como eso, nuestros labios se rozaban con deleite y aunque mi corazón bombeaba como si llevara horas ejercitandome, mi mente estaba lenta y apenas proceso que había pasado como un segundo; quería mas, necesitaba mas, pero un carraspeo a mi derecha, me hizo click; no quise parecer en evidencia, así que solo me detuve, retuve mi aliento un segundo, la miré a los ojos, y me puse la máscara.

_ Ya está, misión cumplida_ Vega segía como idiota en la puerta, Sikowitz aplaudía al igual que Cat y Beck, mientras que todos lo demás seguían en shock, les juro que la cara de Robbie, decía "Erección no deseada"


	9. El beso

El beso no me ha quitado la noche ni la calma, no, no ha sido el beso, solo ha sido lo que ha pasado después; ahora cuando estamos solas es diferente... No se ha repedito lo del beso, pero ayer que me quedé en su casa, pues nos acurrucamos juntas, según esto por el frío pero... No es que haga tanto con las dos en una cama; en fin el problema no es lo que pasa con Vega, o quizá si, pero lo que me mata es cómo me siento, por una parte me siento bien, es como regresarle a Cat todo lo que me ha hecho pasar estos días, y por otro lado me siento horrible por lastimarla o tan solo tener la intención es... Me jode.

_ Así que Trina está en casa..._ Pasamos por la estancia directo a su cuarto, no es bueno toparnos con Trina.

_ Si, no hagas ruido, está haciendo tarea y dijo que alguien le ayudaría_ Vamos a su cuarto y nos ponemos en la computadora para darle el toque final al guión.

_ No me gusta el final Jade, deberían quedarse juntos y no morir

_ Vega, es un tributo a Romeo y Julieta, asi que debe ser trágico el final

_ Pero que él la mate porque es un monstruo es cruel... De todas formas no entiendo por qué ella es un monstruo...

_ Es retórico, ella es muy mala, por eso es un monstruo, y para segir amandola como lo hace él debe matarla... Al final su amor lo sobrepasa todo, y no puede vivir con la culpa y sin ella...

_ Es increíble..._ Me ve sonriendo como tonta_ Cuando tú lo explicas hasta suena mágico

_ Es la..._ Me iba a apresurarme para contestarle, pero estamos cerca, muy cerca, tanto que puedo sentir el calor de su rostro en mis mejillas_ idea...

_ Jade..._ Mierda, mierda, sabía que esto pasaría, sabía que si ella me veía a los ojos y luego desviaba un poco a mis labios, entonces yo terminaría por besarla como lo hago justo ahora.

Aquí no hay Sikowitz, ni compañeros, ni Beck... Ni Cat, asi que ahora si puedo profundizarlo e invadirla, cuando ella busca aire desesperda, yo aprovecho para adentrarme en su boca, la acerco empujando su nuca y ella se aferra a mi cintura mientras poco a poco ya estoy sobre ella; de verdad no se qué tanto control tenga, así que comienzo a colar una mano bajo su blusa, Tori dejó salir un gemido, y de la nada la puerta abriendose me corta el rollo.

_ Tori necesito que me prestes tu afinador porque..._ Trina es la última persona a la quiero ver ahora, no, en realidad pudo entrar quien fuera y estaría igual de cabreada

_ ¡Vamos Trina, solo dile que es para mi!_ Ambas ponemos cara de horror al escuchar la voz de, adivinen quien, Cat.

_ Ss que Tori..._ Se traba un poco y mira en la repisa para tomar lo que vino a buscar_ No ha llegado, pero seguro que no le molestará_ En ese momento quise pararme y abrazar a esa idiota, en cuanto se salió me levante y puse el seguro, por fin pude soltar todo el aire que guardaba y respirar, Vega segía en shock asi que solo tomé mis cosas y salí por la ventana, no iba a arriesgarme a que Cat viera mi auto aparcado en la acera del frente cuando saliera.


	10. Celos

Ya me había calmado un poco, llegé a mi casa toda alterada asi que me puse a cortar cosas, eran inservibles, y se sentía jodidamente bien hasta que vi a Cat entrando a mi cochera.

_ Parece que alguien esta molesta_ Mierda, se dio cuenta, viene con su cara de tristeza como cuando el idota ese la dejó por no ser rubia.

_ Cat... Yo...

_ Tiene a otra persona Jade_ Antes de poder terminar mi disculpa, ella se arrojó a llorar en mis brazos, yo no podía hacer nada mas que apretarla a mi pecho, de verdad me sentía mal de verla así.

_ Cat... ¿Qué has visto?

_ Nada... Estaba ayudando a Trina con su proyecto y escuchamos como que se movían en su cuarto, Trina fue a ver, pero yo no quise ir por que..._ Mierda, comenzó a llorar aún mas._ Escuche ruiditos sexuales_ Ella lloraba, yo quería llorar y luego matarme a golpes, esto era mi culpa.

_ Cat... Pudo ser cualquier cosa..._ Un nudo se me formaba por mentirle así.

_ Escuché que bajaban por el árbol afuera de casa de Tori... No vi ningún coche, pero escuché cuando arrancaron y... Escuché a Trina decir "No puedo creer que se revuelque con ella"...

_ Cat..._ No sabía qué mas decir, no había como tapar el sol con un dedo, ni siquiera a Cat.

_ Es mi culpa Jade, fui muy cobarde y alguien mas me la está quitando_ No puedo creerlo, yo llevo tiempo con la depresión de no tener a quien quiero y a ella se le pasó ya.

_ No digas eso...

_ Es cierto, no debí dejar que se fijara en otra roba Toris_ Nunca pensé que se referirían a mi de esa forma.

_ Por eso tú me ayudarás a recuperar a mi chica

_ Cómo va a ser eso...

_ Celos

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Es el punto donde estaba hace rato, Cat se quedó en mi casa, no quería pasar sola la noche y yo de idiota acepté... Entonces, recapitulemos, terminé a mi novio porque no sentía lo mismo que antes, después resulto que eso se debía a que me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga, pero ahora estamos con que a ella le gustaba mi no amiga, así que para huir de mi mejor amiga enamorada, comencé a tener "algo" con mi no amiga, lo que le causó dolor a la chica que amo, y causó también que ahora tenga un plan tonto de darle celos conmigo... ¿Algo mas? Acaso ahora resultara que tengo una beca en Alemania y debo elegir irme o el/los amores de mi vi... ¿Qué? ¿Amores? Solo falta que Sinjin sea mi prometido... Me ha llegado un mensaje...

"Jade, serás el Santa secreto de Tori", claro, porque no hay nada mas jodido que esto.


	11. Un café

Pasé por un café por donde andaba, la verdad pensé en ir donde Vega y... Y nada, iba a cantar frente a ella, decirle lo que sentía por Cat y lo que comenzaba a pasarme con ella, pero de algún modo en mi confesión, tendría que decirle lo que Cat siente, y eso sería... Agh, sería traicionar a Cat y ya he hecho algo de aquello.

La cosa es, que me acobarde y aquí estoy.

_Vaya, aquí huele a rata_ Maldita, maldita sea, dos encuentros con ella en un día.

_ No molestes, no he hecho nada y tu no sabes de qué hablas_ Incluso decirlo es... Demonios.

_Seguro que no, solo pasa que traicionaste a tu mejor amiga y estas jugando con MI hermana_ Bueno, quizá si sepa.

_ No es... Tan así...

_ Se que a Cat le gusta mi hermana... Estoy segura de que ya te lo comentó, y desde que se quedó a dormir en tu casa aquella noche que choqué, Tori parece tener nuevas esperanzas contigo... Pero yo se que solo te burlas de ella y que en cualquier momento volverás con Beck, el otro día los vi en el cine

_ No tengo porqué explicarte, pero no, no volveré con Beck y lo de tu hermana..._ No se ni por qué lo hago, pero justo ahora no me parece una tontería el confiar en Trina, espero no arrepentirme aunque ya lo hago.

_Qué hay con Tori..._ No puedo creer que ella entienda y que me compadezca como para escucharme, quiero vomitar de nuevo, quizá el café me ayude, ordeno y tomo una mesa al fondo mientras espero que Trina me siga.

_ No lo se... No quiero jugar con ella si eso te preocupa... Aunque tampoco puedo asegurar que no vaya a lastimarla... Me merezco si después quieres patear mi trasero..._ Ella solo guarda silencio y me deja continuar_ Es verdad que no volveré con Beck, yo lo terminé porque... Porque me había enamorado de otra persona... Una de las pocas que estuvo conmigo cuando Beck no... En realidad la única que siempre ha estado conmigo...

_Cat... Te enamoraste de Cat...

_Así es... Cuando quise decirselo ella me dijo que le gustaba Tori asi que la ayudaba a pasar tiempo con ella... En algún punto no aguanté verlas juntas y pasó que Cat comenzó a ocuparse en otras cosas y... De repente pasar tiempo con Tori ya no era tan del asco, y era mejor que estar las tres; pasó el beso del muérdago y... No lo se, me confundí, nunca había sentido eso así que salía con Vega y... Ya sabes, era algo mas intimo, apenas hoy no me aguanté y la besé... Al volver a casa Cat estaba ahí... Aunque quisiera no puedo estar con tu hermana... Tampoco sería justo porque aún siento esto con Cat y... Quizá ella si se merezca a Tori... Me pidió ayuda para darle celos... Y... Una parte de mi si quiere hacerlo...

_ Y vaya que le van a dar_ Niega y mira por la ventana, toca mi hombro como con simpatía, odio que sientan pena por mi y mas por cosas de amor, pero vamos, no es la gran cosa y en serio necesitaba sacarlo, casi siento que por fin he respirado desde que empezó esta locura.


	12. Árbol de navidad

Quien lo diría, este día ha sido muy largo, fui a clase, a casa de Vega, volví a la mía, tomé un café con Trina y apenas son las ocho cuando vuelvo de nuevo a casa.

_ Jade, llegas a tiempo, tu madre me dijo que aún no ponían el árbol, asi que fuimos por el mas grande de todos_ Esta es la cosa, Cat, es la hija que mamá hubiera querido... Ya saben, alegre y tierna, no fría y sarcástica... En fin, cada quien con su cada cual, la mamá de Cat también es otra historia a la mía.

_ Es raro, siempre terminamos adornando cuando Cat viene_ Claro, ayuda de gratis no es el por qué.

_ Me alegra ponerlo con ustedes... Además, este año no lo pondré en casa.

_ Por qué, no es como tu dogma_ Eso es como una tradición sagrada para Cat, no puede no hacerlo.

_ Pero es la tradición hacerlo con alguien... Sam volverá a Seatle con su mamá y... Mi nona no volverá hasta enero, parece que algo le pasó a mi hermano y necesitan su tipo de sangre...

No hablamos mas al respecto, después de arreglar todo nos fuimos a dormir pero antes hice unas llamadas, se que Cat no lo diría, pero en verdad le podía esto del árbol.

No quería levantar sospechas, pero debía orquestar todo el asunto, así que a las diez de la mañana, ya estaba en casa de Vega.

_ Jade_ Ella segía nerviosa por lo de ayer, yo debía desviar el tema.

_ Cat está en la escuela, Beck va a distraerla mientras nosotras vamos por el árbol, hoy temprano llevé a Cat a su casa para que se cambiara, parece que a Nona le faltan algunas luces asi que también pasaremos por unas nuevas ¿Dudas?

_Ehmmm... Buenos dias... Creo...

_ Apurate Vega_ La tome de la mano, grave error, asi continuó la confusión todo el día, en serio, aunque discutimos casi por todo, que si ese árbol es muy verde o si las luces no brillan tanto... Como dije antes, nunca me había sentido así. Al volver a casa de Cat, le pedí/ordené/amenacé a Robbie y Andre para sacar las cajas de adornos, tenían la ultima clase con Cat, así que los obligué a volver para que no sospechara.

_ Creo que... Eso es todo, Cat llegará y... Adornarán el árbol juntas... Mejor me voy..._ La tomé de la mano y la miré a los ojos, debería pensar en que esto es lo que Cat quiere, pero yo también actúo por mi propio deseo.

_ Quedate..._ No pretendo traicionar a Cat en su propia casa, así que voy por algo de beber y llamo a una pizza, en un rato el hambre ya nos entrará.

Cat sonreía y me abrazaba agradeciéndome, los chicos también llegaron, todos nos quedamos hasta tarde, hasta el momento de la verdad.

_Bien rojita, parece que solo falta la estrella...

_ Es cierto..._ Mira el objeto como si fuera una ventana al pasado y entonces lo recuerdo, asi que me acerco a Beck y le digo algo en secreto, él inmediatamente se acerca a Cat y la levanta como si de una niña se tratara para poner al fin la estrella.

_ Feliz navidad Cat_ Beck se lo dice cuando la baja y Robbie conecta el árbol, lo que lo convierte en uno de esos momentos de postal.

_ Gracias chicos..._ Cat, abraza a cada uno y cuando por fin llega frente a mi... Se queda todo en silencio.

_ Asi que... Tu dogma se cumplió...

_ Como cada año... Contigo_ No fue solo un abrazo, fue EL abrazo, le correspondí aspirando el aroma de su perfume, soy buena para que no noten todo lo que siento pero creo que una sonrisa rebelde y sincera, se me ha escapado.

_Feliz navidad, Kitty Cat


	13. Mi regalo

A petición de Beck, se decidió que los regalos se darían a lo largo de esta semana antes de navidad, para que de verdad pudieran sorprendernos, a todos les pareció genial, y comenzamos; afortunadamente, estoy cien porciento segura de que mi santa secreto es André, porque Cat le regalará a Beck, Beck a Cat, Tori a Robbie y él a André y la que falta soy yo.

Tori le regaló un bono de lujo para maquillaje de hombre, y algo así como ropa para Rex, en fin, ya sabemos que Vega no es la mas creativa; Beck le regaló a Cat muchos bibbles y peluches, mientras que Robbie le consigió unos audifonos profesionales a André. No eran regalos tan increíbles como con el reto de Sikowitz, pero en base a cómo me salvé aquella vez y el cómo Vega tuvo que quemarse la cabeza... Decidimos que fueran convencionales.

Ahora la que sufre soy yo, no se me ocurre algo convencional para darle a Vega; es decir, es Vega, unas calcetas estarían bien, pero no quiero ser una idiota con ella... Siento algo de remordimiento, y mas porque la he ignorado para ayudar a Cat y parece que funciona, estamos en el café asfalto en otra mesa, según esto, ayudo a Cat a acomodar su guión pero también estoy cerca de ella... Muy cerca, algo como rodeandola con mis brazos mientras le explico al oído y de vez en cuando ella me alimenta, esta escena es comi mi cielo, pero en cuando veo de reojo a Vega, me voy al infierno... Y más por que esto ya lleva un tiempo así, a veces hasta siento que a Cat ya ni le importa si Tori nos ve o no... O quizá es solo mi imaginación y no quiere romper el personaje pero... ¿Para que actuar así en su casa?

_ Jade..._ Cat me llama y busca las palabras adecuadas, luego mira a Tori y baja la mirada_ ¿Podemos hablar en privado?_ Se levanta y me toma de la mano, me lleva al cuarto del conserje.

_ Cat... Creo que el plan ya llegó a donde pudo, si Vega ha sentido celos creo que ya es suficiente..._ Me mira confundida mientras junta un poco las cejas_ No sirve segir finjiendo, y Vega no se ve bien con..._ No me dejó terminar, solo me plantó un beso, esto no era como lo de Vega, era mas inocente y tierno, era cálido, pero era tímido_ No creo que Vega..._ Estaba confundida, cómo debía interpretar esto.

_ Solo olvidate de Tori..._ En cosa de nada el tono cambió, Cat me exigía un beso mas pasional, no nos separabamos ni para tomar aire lo que causaba que los jadeos fueran mas intensos; algo en mi quería parar, otro algo quería todo justo aquí y ahora, pero la parte que dominó, fue aquella que solo quería dejarse llevar, que Cat hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera y poder disfrutarlo; no me atrevía a meterle mano, la acariciaba, si, pero sobre la ropa, caso contrario a Cat, ella ya me había desacomodado la blusa, y cuando sentí que mis pantalones comenzaban a ceder a la gravedad, creí que nada nos impediría hacerlo ahi, excepto el seguro, y no el de mi cinturón, sino el de la jodida puerta.

_ Jade... Cat..._ Perra madre, de verdad, debí parar antes, ahora la escena de Cat casi sobre mi, yo con los pantalones semi bajados, la bluso levantada aún por las manos de Cat que se cuelan para rozar con mi piel y... Rayos, concentrate Jade._ Ehm... Jade, por favor, besuqueate con tu..._ No dejé terminar a Sikowitz, entré en pánico porque no era el único ahi, al parecer nos habían estado buscando pues atrás de él estaba Beck, y ya venía Vega con André.

_ No es mi novia... _ Sentí que me quemaba, si no lo decía.

_ Aún..._ Cat seguía muy cerca de mi así que solo yo la escuche, me acomodé la ropa antes de que Vega llegara.

_ Vaya, pensamos que Jade te había matado rojita_ Todos podían leer el ambiente menos él, no entiendo cómo mierda soporté ver cómo Tori era perfectamente conciente de lo que esta escena era.

_ Y vaya que si... En fin, los cinco, al caja negra, hoy cumpliran un castigo_ Las quejas no se hicieron esperar, iba caminando un poco atrás con Cat y ella se acercó para decirme algo.

_ Como debía ser convencional no se me ocurria algo, y no tiene que ver con lo de hace poco... Bueno... No lo se, Feliz navidad Jade_ Me entregó una caja, supongo que la había dejado en el cuarto del conserje porque no se la había visto, era una chamarra de cuero, como esas de motociclistas pero, en el bolsillo izquierdo del pecho, tenía un pequeño dije de un gato.


	14. Lo convencional

Me estaba desquiciando con esto, y no solo era el que ahora Cat y yo aparentabamos una pareja, y digo aparentabamos porque aún no estaba nada asegurado; aunque claro, todos se quedaban en shock cuando ella me abrazaba, cuando me daba de comer, cuando se recargaba en mi hombro durante las clases... El rumor de que nos habían encontrado en el cuarto del conserje ahora volaba libre, pero ese no era el problema, ni siquiera Beck con sus dudas existenciales de por qué Cat y no Tori.

_ Es solo que no lo entiendo, creí que Tori era mas tu tipo

_ ¿Mas mi tipo?

_ Si, bueno, ya sabes... Tori y yo somos muy parecidos... Algunos hasta creen que..._ Ahora lo entiendo, de donde viene su obseción con esto.

_ Creiste que entonces el problema no eras tu y habiamos terminado solo porque yo era lesbiana..._ Beck generalmente es muy maduro, asi que a veces olvido que también es un adolescente idiota como todos aquí.

_ Bueno yo...

_ Beck... Tú y Vega son muy diferentes, si estuve contigo fue por eso, en ese momento me enamoré de ti y ahora lo estoy con..._ Empecé muy segura, pero en un punto me trabé.

_ No estas tan segura, aún hay esperanza para...

_ ¡No! Eso solo es asunto mío_ Lo dejé ahi en el pasillo, entre al baño y por eso no me ha seguido, en fin, esto me parece hasta gracioso, porque quiere decir que Beck no me ha olvidado y eso ayuda a mi ego.

Entré a un cubiculo de baño porque necesito sentarme y el único y verdadero problema, es Vega, aún no tengo su regalo, no quiero que sea "convencional", tampoco quiero que sea comprometedor, maldita sea.

_ Cielos, no debí comer estofado de Cat... De nuevo_ No puedo creer que de nuevo mi salvación se encuentre con Trina.

Despues de un accidentado encuentro en el baño con Trina, después de golpearme un poco, me ayudó a elegir un regalo para Tori; yo la entiendo, es jodido ver a tu hermana sufriendo por alguien como yo, por eso ni me he defendido.

En cuanto supe qué regalarle, me salí de la escuela y me la pasé todo el maldito día en busca de lo que necesitaba, cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde, asique esperé a mañana para hacer la entrega.

_ Vega..._ Antes de mirarme parece que lo ha pensado mucho.

_Jade, no tienes que decir nada, yo lo entiendo y... Está bien solo... Es algo duro para mi verlas juntas y aún así... Solo haz feliz a Cat por favor_ Ni siquiera me dio tiempo para reaccionar, ya se estaba encaminando a su casillero y en cuanto lo abrió, se topo com una bolsa de regalo.

_ Feliz navidad Vega_ Me fui porque todo era muy complicado... O se supone que no, es decir, Vega estaría bien, o al menos me había liberado, ahora podía estar con Cat y...

_ ¿En serio Jade? ¿UN GORRO?_ Beck ya se vuelve fastidioso, y si se lo preguntan, si, eso contenía la bolsa.

_Debía ser convencional...

_ Bueno... Fue mejor que una lata de limonada...

_ Superalo Beck

_ Yey, hola Beck, Jade_ Estoy sentada y ella me abraza por la espalda, en serio a veces no se qué pasa por la mente de Cat, pero ahora lo entiendo, no estoy en paz y no es por Vega, es Cat, todo esto es muy raro.

_ Hola Cat, ehmmm, supongo que sobro aquí así que, las dejo chicas_ No está comodo con esto, en realidad nadie lo está, claramente no Vega, no Beck, no Robbie, no André y menos Trina... Ni siquiera a Sinjin parece agradarle... En fin, como si me importara.

_ Pensé que podíamos ir después de clases al centro comercial o algo...

_ Lo siento Cat, pero ya tengo planes...

_Está bien... Supongo que iré con Beck pero... Jade... Ehmmm... ¿No crees que fue muy cruel darle ese gorro a Tori?

_ Mi regalo, fue lo mejor que pude consegir para Vega...

_ Ehmmm... Bueno... Nosotros pensamos que... Como yo voy a estar sola en navidad, como los papas de Tori no estará, que a Robbie lo abandono de nuevo su mamá, Beck se va a Canadá y la abuela de André esta loca... Pues podríamos cenar juntos en casa de Tori..._ Debería rechazarlo, no será fácil que papá me deje salir y evadie las amistades de mamá.

_ De acuerdo, suena bien...


	15. El regalo perfecto

Se terminaba la clase de Sikowitz y Vega se aproximaba a mi lugar, todos salían del salón y ella solo se quedaba frente a mi hasta que ya no había nadie.

_No lo entiendo Jade, nos estabamos llevando bien... Apartando lo que pasó el otro día, no veo el porqué regalarme un... Triste gorro...

_ No se me ocurrió otra cosa_ No podía titubear, así que fui firme y hasta fría, muy a mi pesar.

_ ovlidalo... Solo olvidalo..._ Después de un rato prudente, la segí; llegó a su casillero y miraba en su interior con mucha tristeza mientras sostenía el regalo que le había hecho, era el momento de actuar, además que no me aguanté mas en cuanto ella limpió una lágrima de su rostro.

Sonaba su móvil, al mirarlo volteó a todos lados y yo tuve que ocultarme, en cuanto escuché su casillero cerrarse miré, se fue al estacionamiento aun con el gorro en sus manos, iba buscando con la mirada cuando un tipo le cubrió con un saco y la subió a una camioneta; solo yo miraba, y a menos que quisiera que la dañaran, debía hacer algo.

Segí el camino de la camioneta, se metió a un callejón a unas cuantas calles.

_ Juro que no diré nada, solo dejenme ir, no tengo mucho dinero pero..._ Al pararme cerca de la camioneta la escuché decir eso, le hice una señal al conductor y al copiloto para que bajaran.

_ Espera aquí un momento_ Distorcionadores de voz, se nota que son nerds.

_ Bien hecho, ahora largo_ Les quité las llaves y uno de los distorcionadores.

_ Jade, espera, Tori estará bien ¿Cierto?_ A veces Shapiro es muy perceptivo.

_ Quizá_ Y todos olvidan que yo soy mala y me gusta joder a la gente, en especial a él, le entregé las llaves de mi auto a Sinjin con la orden específica de que de las llevara a Beck, él sabría qué hacer.

_ Por favor, considerenlo, es navidad, no pueden solo llegar y arruinarle la temporada a uno_ Ver a Vega "negociando" es divertido y con el distorcionador no hay por que preocuparme en entablar una conversación.

_ ¿Algún plan importante? ¿Alguien especial para pasar la fecha?_ Estos tontos lo hicieron bien, le vendaron los ojos y le sujetaron las manos.

_ En realidad..._ Parece devatirse, al final cede, quizá no halla nada de qué temer en confiarle tus problemas amorosos a un mercenario_ Si hay alguien, y si... La veré esta navidad... Junto a su novia... En mi casa... Soy una idiota por contarte esto...

_ Tal vez... Pero... Nada pierdes...

_ Ella es muy mala con todos, mas si te metes en su camino, es muy sarcástica y cruel al momento de hablar... Todos piensan que es lo único sobre ella, pero no lo es, lo que pasa es que es ella misma, ella no le miente al mundo sobre ella, es fiel a si misma, sin miedo a nada, si algo no le gusta lo dice... En realidad, la mayor parte de las cosas y del mundo le molesta, o eso aparenta... Sabes, ella es muy buena actriz, mejor que yo... Llegué a pensar que entre nosotras había algo... Es solo que... No lo se, cuando me besó, yo de verdad, sentí algo que jamás había sentido, no había... Era como... Fue...

_ Como si no tuviera punto de comparación...

_ Exacto_ Después de eso no dijo nada mas, y no tenía por qué, ya me sentía como una basura.

_ Llegamos_ Bajamos y hacía frío, era otra casa de campo de mi padre, pero para esta fecha, estaba todo nevado, dejé a Vega amarrada en la entrada y oculté la camioneta en la cochera donde debía estar.

_ Por favor, no alteren a mis padres, estan de vacaciones y...

_ ¿Es en serio Vega? Estas secuestrada, quizá te maten y lo que te importa, es que quizá tus papas se alteren en sus vacaciones_ Se tensó toda al escuchar mi voz, procedí a quitarle las cuerdas y eso, en cuanto me vio comenzó a llorar y me abrazó.

_ Jade..._ Sollozaba mucho, estaba aterrada, quizá no sea tan mala actriz por que me la he creído de que estaba calmada_ Pensé... Pense que no te volvería a ver_ La abracé mas fuerte y en cuanto se calmó, me separé lo suficiente para verla a los ojos.

_ Lo siento Vega, es solo que no sé cómo dar regalos convencionales... Supe que... Tú querías un día de nieve..._ La levante de la mano y la llevé a que viera por la entrada._ Asi que... Feliz navidad Vega, aquí está, tu día de nieve..._ Le coloqué el gorro que aún tenía en las manos y por fin algo me había calmado el alma, verla sonreir me detuvo el tiempo.

_ ¿Podemos patinar?

_ Si, mandé a revisar el lago, esta totalmente congelado.

_ ¿Podemos esquiar?

_ Tengo un trineo y también esquis, y hay una colina aqui cerca asi que, si, podemos esquiar...

_ Un muñeco de nieve, chocolate, malvaviscos... Las estrellas..._ Estaba tan emocionada que hasta me contagió un poco.

_Seguro... Es tu día, pero necesitas algo mas caliente que eso_ Le pasé una chamarra para nieve, pareciera que Vega no sabía mas que sonreir por que solo eso hacía.

_ Gracias Jade_ Definitivamente, abrazar a Cat era diferente a esto... Aunque este diferente no era tan del asco... Hasta era igual de bueno... Pero bueno diferente.

Fuimos a esquiar, pero no pudimos patinar, hicimos lo otro y ahora veíamos las estrellas con una taza de chocolate desde la terraza.

_ Tori... No estuve actuando_ Primero parece confundida, asi que le pongo algo de contexto_ Y Cat no es mi novia...

_ Jade, solo olvida lo que dije... Yo...

_ No, Tori, no voy a olvidar lo que has dicho...

_ Jade, no quiero ser parte de este triángulo para que al final solo te burles de mi porque ni siquiera te agrado...

_ Es verdad, no me agradas... Pero eso no tiene nada que ver... Yo te... Ehm... Digo... Me gustas, si, eso, me gustas y no puedo evitarlo, eres tan tonta, torpe, inocente, cursi, tierna, decidida, valiente... Ni siquiera puedo decir todo lo que pienso de ti sin vomitar flores o algo así

_ ..._ Su silencio me hacía sentir incomoda como el infierno.

_ Y, algunos dicen, que de ciertos ángulos...

_ Solo dilo Jade... Si crees que soy bonita... Dilo...

_ Lo siento Vega..._ Veo su descepción y como agacha la mirada, asi que la tomo de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos_ Yo solo se que eres hermosa_ La besé pero no como antes, ahora era como cuando ella me besaba, era tranquilo, sin prisa y con sentimiento.

_Jade... Este es el mejor regalo de todos...

_¿El día de nieve?

_ El día contigo Jade...


	16. Cena de Navidad

Primero que nada, gracias por los comentarios, me han motivado para segirla lo mas pronto posible emmm, en fin, son solo dos capitulos, con esto se aclaran algunas dudas y ya da pie al desenlace, no estoy segura de cuándo lo publicaré pero lo mas seguro es que sea antes del día de reyes (el final) aun puede que haga actualización antes si lo veo prudente o necesario, sin mas, pues espero lo disfruten.

...

...

...

Era estúpido, lo mas estúpido que se me pudo ocurrir, solo porque Cat dijo que sería divertido y frente a Vega no tuve cómo negarme, solo por algo tan ridículo, ahora estaría sudando si pudiera.

_ Jade ¿Me ayudas con esto? Solo tienes que rayar el queso_ Estamos hacienso la cena de navidad entre las tres, por suerte a ninguna de las dos se le ha ocurrido nada cariñoso.

_ Jade, ¿Está bueno de sal?_ Cat me dio a probar la salsa de tomate, me distraje un poco y cuando voltee, Vega me puso una taza de ponche hirviendo en la boca, eso dolió como el infierno.

_ ¿Que tal Jade? ¿Está bueno?_ Traté de no parecer sorprendida y menos adolorida, Cat lo probó con las precauciones adecuadas, y cuando iba a decir algo.

_ Esta delicioso Tori, pero a Jade no le gusta el ponche así, descuida, hice el que a ella le gusta... _ El ponche de Cat, es el único ponche que tomo solo porque ella lo hace, en general no me gusta el ponhe.

_ Lo probé, pero creí que no le gustaría taaaaan dulce_ Es cierto, es dulce como un mata diabéticos.

_ Es el único ponche, que a Jade le gusta_ Se lo toman muy en serio.

_ Pues quizá algo nuevo le guste mas_ Sus sonrisas me asustan, necesito calmar esto.

_ No está tan del asco Vega_ Listo, sin compromiso, y antes de que pregunten cual tomaré, me volteo para hacerme un café, esto si es delicioso.

_ Jade, ayudame a elegir las canciones para esta noche_ Vega me tomó de mi mano libre, dejé el café y iba a segirla pero Cat tomó mi otra mano.

_ Jade, necesito tu ayuda con esto_ Señaló la cocina en general, era dificil la decisión, mas porque no soy amante de la cocina pero... Es Cat... Aunque Vega no me suelta, esto se siente raro y ya se qué es lo que es.

_ Ok, ya entiendo, me van a decir de qué va todo esto_ Las miré a ambas y solo bajaron la mirada, ya estoy harta, algo ocultan lo se, se mandan miradas extrañas y esta ya es la doceaba escena similar que me arman.

_..._Ninguna de las dos habla, es estresante.

_ De acuerdo... Si no van a hablar... Entonces voy a buscar a Beck, ya casi es la hora, su auto se averió y necesita un aventón y... Mi madre lo invitó a su cena; arreglense ustedes_ Me eso pareció enojarlas aún mas, me fui por Beck y no pude dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, tanto que cuando fui pir Beck, terminé por soltarlo todo.

_ Es obvio que ya lo saben_ Mierda_ Ya saben que tienes algo con las dos y ahora pelean entre ellas por tu atención _ Ya lo había deducido, pero hay tantos huecos en esta historia que aúnno me cuadra, y no me gusta solo basarme en mis intuiciones, también por eso he consultado a Beck, él es algo bueno en esto.

_ Necesito un plan de contingencia_ Si, necesito tiempo.

_ Lo que necesitas, es un contra ataque, debes hacer algo que disminuya tu culpa, y mas que nada, tomar una decisión, debes atacar a ganar, pero solo con una, el juego de dos bandas ya se acabó Jade, seguramente para mañana una de las dos va a odiarte_ Mierda, eso me temía, Cat es Cat, no quiero perderla pero Vega... Joder.

_ Eso me temía_ Entramos a mi casa y fue como siempre,algunas personas haciendo insinuaciones entre Beck y yo, algunas tontas coqueteandole a él y otros tarados queriendo hablar conmigo; en cuanto mi padre hizo su brindis, esa era mi señal para desaparecer, solo avisé a mi madre y me encaminé de nuevo a casa de Vega.

Al parecer cuando me fui magicamente Trina decidió ayudarles, y lo mas mágico y milagroso, es que todo se veía bueno, André y Robbie ya estaban ahí.

Fuera de otro par de escenitas, la cena estuvo bien, pasé mas tiempo hablando con André y Beck, eso pareció encolerizar a Vega. Ya era tarde, Beck al notar las miradas asesinas sobre él, le pidió a Andre que lo llevara, al igual que Robbie, solo quedabamos las tres.

_ Es muy tarde, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa Cat...

_ O pueden quedarse aquí_ Trina y yo vimos a Vega con cara de sorpresa.

_ Yey, yo pido en medio_ Cat inmediatamente me abrazó, y esas miraditas entre ellas comenzaban de nuevo, maldición.

_ De acuerdo, hasta aquí, escuchen, si ustedes no me dirán lo que pasa, entonces yo lo haré_ Ambas estaban sorprendidas, Trina de la nada ya estaba rumbo a su cuarto y era momento de afrontar esto_ Antes que nada, lo siento Cat, nunca fue mi intención, pero lo cierto es que sucedió, la persona en el cuarto de Vega el otro día era yo... La cosa es... Que me gusta, me gusta Vega, y está mal porque tú me habías dicho que a ti te gustaba_ Al decir esto Vega la ha mirado sorprendida_ Pero al pasar tiempo con ella ultimamente, y al escuchar de ti todo lo que te gustaba de ella... Pues se me antojo... Es decir, no como un dulce... Mejor dicho, me di cuenta de que... Me gusta como no tenía idea, por eso todo eso de ser mala con ella... Pero lo lamento Vega, yo terminé con Beck porque... Me empezaba a gustar Cat... Nunca quise ser tu amiga Vega, quizá algo mas que eso... Pero amigas no, en serio quise que algo entre nosotras sucediera pero... Es que... Desde aquel beso me confundí, desde el muérdago con Sikowitz tengo este dilema que dice Tori Vega en mi cabeza pero... Cat me pidió ayuda para encelarte y... Cuando Cat me besó... No pude, tuve miedo, pero más miedo me dio perder a alguna de las dos... Odio esta maldita situación, todo es un desastre y no le veo solución mas que una...

_ Jade..._ Ambas me miran esperanzadas, pensé que para este momento sabría qué decir, así que no me preparé mentalmente.

_ Creo que... Puedo quedarme con las dos...


	17. Amarga sorpresa

Sucedió lo que esperaba, ahora estoy sentada en mi auto, de verdad una parte de mi rezó porque aceptaran y problema resuelto, en fin, esto es otra parte de lo que había pensado, quizá si no puedo tener a las dos, entonces no deba tener a ninguna... Esperaré a encontrar concubinas obedientes que acepten la poligamia... Quizá una que sea pequeña, alegre e hiperactiva... Otra puede ser medio latina y... ¡Maldita sea! Estoy pensando tonterias, mejor entro y me disculpo antes de que me odien por ser una idiota.

_ Bien hecho Tori, ahora las dos nos quedamos sin Jade..._ Mierda, estan peleando... Trato de escabullirme por el balcón en la ventana de Vega, creo que no hará daño escuchar un poco, quizá y así me decido.

_ Sabes, eres una tramposa Cat, decirle a Jade que yo te gustaba fue jugar sucio

_ También fue jugar sucio el cortar los frenos de Trina, darle a Sikowitz la idea del muérdago, darle ese libro a Beck sobre fijaciones psicológicas, consegirme esos papeles y trabajos extras, mandar a Trina al baño para darle la idea del dia nevado a Jade... Y besarla cuando sabías que yo estaba con Trina... Eso fue cruel

_ También fue cruel decirle que querías que yo sintiera celos...

_ Eso fue verdad...

_ Y lo de los proyectos fue porque tú hacías trampa, cada que consegía salir con Jade, tú te aparecías... Eso no era parte del trato Cat...

_ ¿Trato?_ Estaban tan ocupadas que ni se dieron cuenta que ya había abierto un poco la ventana, terminé de entrar al cuarto y las miré a ambas, ninguna me sostenía la mirada_ Cuál trato... _ Quizá no pensaban contestar_ Saben, venía a disculparme... Fue tonto decir eso, queria que... No se, por lo menos... Olvidenlo... Ya escuché demasiado... Cat tiene razón, ya no quiero estar con ninguna de las dos... En ningún modo..._ Esta vez me fui por la puerta, cuando iba por el camino en la entrada, un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

_ ¡Jade!_ Ambas iban tras de mi, quería girarme y... No lo se, algo, pero nada, solo me quedé parada un momento.

_ No Vega... No Cat... Yo no soy un juguete_ Continué hasta mi coche y lo arranqué sin titubear, estaba muy molesta, tanto que ni el frío me molestaba. Cuando llegué a mi casa vi todas esa luces encendidas, no me atreví a entrar ahi, así que manejé al único lugar que me quedaba.

_ Jade... Son las tres de la madrugada...

_ Solo cállate Beck_ Lo tomé del rostro y lo besé, era extraño, y era tonto, pero con Beck todo era seguro, todo era bueno, él nunca me engañó y no lo haría, el no me lastimaría, mi corazón no estaría destrozado si yono lo hubiera terminado.

_ No salió como querías..._ Él me abrazó, cerro la puerta de su RV, y nos sentamos en su sofá.

_ Ni siquiera salió como lo esperaba... Me engañaron Beck, todo lo que pasó y me estuvo quemando las neuronas este tiempo, ellas lo planearon en una especie de competencia donde yo era el premio... Peleaban por mi como si de un trozo de carne se tratara... Yo me hice un lío pensando en lo que ellas podían sentir y... Ella solo jugaron a ganarse a Jade West...

_ Jade... Tori y Cat no son así, lo sabes... Todos se equivocan y...

_ No Beck, no lo hagas, no me hagas perdonarlas, no me hagas eso, esto ya duele demasiado como para segir con ello... No quiero un consejo solo quiero..._ Me abrazó contra su pecho y me solté a llorar, odio llorar, pero con Beck o con Cat no es tan del asco; me siento estúpida, me siento una idiota, mas porque yo lo permití, yo dejé que me engañaran, yo quería creer en eso y... Ahora solo quiero olvidarlo... Será lo mejor, lo mejor para mi, y lo mejor para ellas.

...

...

...

La verdad, yo estoy como Jade, aún no me decido el como queda esto y lo hago sobre la marcha; la cosa es que he leído mucho joricen esta pagina, y eso me motivo para escribir esto, sin embargo el cade, aunque escaso, también me ha hecho ojitos, y mas que nada es que lo siento poco explorado; por otra parte siendo Jade el eje central... No lo se, la verdad me gustaria escuchar alguna sugerencia, a favor o en contra de cualquiera de las parejas.


	18. Chapter 18

QEstaba sentada en el borde de la ventana de mi cuarto, en realidad era una linda mañana y desde ahí podía ver la ciudad, no estaba despejado totalmente, había algunas nubes, era un lindo cuadro pero lo que yo realmemte miraba con facinación, era el cigarrillo en mi mano... Beck me regañaría, diría que es malo y bla bla bla, por eso me fui antes de que amaneciera de su RV.. Cat quizá lloraria hasta apagarlo con sus lágrimas, por eso nunca lo hice frente a ella... ¿Qué haría Vega? En realidad no la conozco tanto como para saberlo... Quizá me regañaria, ella no lloraría, pero quizá me rogaría para que lo apagara o... No, en realidad, Vega me preguntaría por qué lo hago y luego vendría una platica acalorada e incomoda, quizá me convencería de dejarlo o de hacerlo mas segido... Con Vega no se sabe...

Es ya la segunda cajetilla, le doy una calada y el humo invade mis pulmones, ya ni me molesta en realidad se siente bien retenerlo un rato y luego... Dejarlo ir, después de eso observo por un momento el cigarro consumiendose en mis manos y repito el proceso hasta que se acaba, entonces enciendo otro sin pensarlo... Comencé a fumar porque me gustaba ver cuando mi abuelo lo hacía, yo le ayudaba a liar sus cigarros... Él decía que yo era así... Decía que era peligrosa cuando las personas querían usarme para su propio bien pero... Que en realidad yo solo era como el humo, que busca solo ser libre y volar lejos... Después soltaba el humo que retenía y sonreía.

Ahora no me siento así, ahora me siento como el cigarrillo, me estaba consumiendo, por el propio fuego que era mi amigo...No podía ser que estuviera aquí auto psicoanalisandome con metáforas de fumadores, en serio algo estaba mal conmigo.

_ Vaya, no sabía que fumabas..._ Tenía que aparecer la única persona que no me esperaba para arrebatarme mi vicio, y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando se lo llevó a los labios.

_ Estamos a mano, tampoco sabía que tú lo hacías... O que había alguien por aqui...

_ Quizá es algo que podemos hacer juntos, claro, tu madre no tiene por qué enterarse...

_ En realidad, estoy pensando en dejarlo_ Solo mi padre sabe cómo arruinar un vicio.

_ Hay mas treinta colillas aquí, no parece que quieras parar con esto...

_ Qué haces aquí_ No estoy de humor para una intervención y él sabe a qué me refiero, es 25 de diciembre, después de la fiesta de noche buena, al dia siguiente llevan a mi hermano con los abuelos mientras ellos andan en asuntos sociales "importantes"

_ Cat me llamó, dijo algo de que era una muy mala persona si de verdad te dejaba sola, especialmente el día de hoy porque algo inexplicable te tenía mas enojada de lo común_ Observa mi cara de confución y es claro, cómo es que a Cat se le ocurrió llamarlo a él_ Era el celular de tu madre, quizá ni supo que yo atendí... No sabía que estabas sola..._ Lo mas seguro es que pensara que estaría con Beck o con Cat como siempre, pero no ahora, quiero podrirme aquí sola.

_ Terminé con Beck, y es obvio que no estoy con Cat..._ Encendí otro cigarro, si él quería quedarse pues bien.

_ ¿Pasó algo?

_ ¿Qué debía pasar?

_ Jade..._ Parece que trata de ponerlo sencillo, o de elegir sus palabras para que no me enoje_ Sé que terminaste con Beck hace mucho... También sé lo de Tori_ Mierda, ni siquiera había pensado cómo decirselo si algún día era necesario_ Ehmmm... Quiero que sepas que... No lo apruebo, como la mayoria de las cosas que haces pero... No discutiré contigo los predicamentos en... Esas... Preferencias... No ahora, porque no quiero discutir... Tengo opiniones firmes así como seguramente tú las tienes... Y... Honestamente espero que sea solo una etapa, como cuando de niña te empeñaste por montarte en una patineta y...

_ Papá..._ Sabía que no lo aceptaría, hablamos de don perfecto señor West, pero al menos esta dispuesto a acerlo a un lado por un momento.

_ También se lo de Cat...

_ A mi me gustaría saber cómo te enteras de todo...

_ Eres mi hija... Te conozco y eso basta... Además que ya lo discutí con tu madre, quizá no conozco los detalles como... Cual de las dos es tu novia, o qué hacen cuando se van de pijamada pero... Se que a ambas las quieres... Y te gustan... De esa forma en que te debería gustar un chico...

_ Papá, no quiero un consejo...

_ Lo se, tampoco soy quién para darte uno... Soy tu padre, esta conversación ya es muy incómoda... Solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte

_ No, en serio, no quiero...

_ No siempre fui don perfecto West_ Rayos, esto parece interesante_ Me gustaba una chica, ella era muy linda, pero era la novia de mi amigo... Fui un idiota y lo arruiné todo... Mi novia me terminó... Mi amigo me rompió la nariz y yo... Bueno, ni su madre lo reconocía después de eso... La verdad... Ni siquiera me gustaba tanto esa chica, solo fue un... Antojo o algo así... Tú lo entiendes..._ No si responder o solo asentir ¿Desde cuando es esta una plática de hombre a hombre?

_ Papá..._ Solo quiero que se detenga con este relato, a donde quiera llegar con esto, no es bueno lo se.

_ Lo siento, es que... Me cuesta abordar la situación_ El hombre esta nervioso, por primera vez en su vida, lo está intentando conmigo_ En fin, todos estaban molestos conmigo menos yo, yo me sentía bien, tuve a la chica, y le había pateado el trasero a ese tipo, no me arrepentí de aquello, aún cuando una chica me había tirado un estereo en la cabeza por lo que le había hecho a su amiga, no me importó, hasta que, trabajé en mi primer gran proyecto con la que me había descalabrado... Ella era un reto, uno de verdad, así que me propuse conquistarla, logré que olvidara y perdonara lo que hice y... De verdad era..._ No es agradable ver a tu padre sonriendo por una tipa que no es tu madre_ Increíble... Pero lo arruiné de nuevo... Volví con mi ex novia... Era ridículo pero... Fue mi novia por una razón, yo me había enamorado de ella y en ese momento... Me confundí, y elegí lo que quería en ese momento... No me arrepiento de esa decisión... Volver con ella... No lo sé, creo que... Pude ser feliz con esa mujer... Pero la vida, siempre nos tiene algo más, algo... Diferente...

_ Y... ¿Qué fue ese algo diferente?

_ Tú... Tú me regresaste a esa chica increíble, me enteré de que estaba embarazada y la fui a buscar, estaba molesto porque me arruinaría la vida; yo planeaba casarme y... Lo siento hija, pero tú no ibas con mis planes, le iba a decir tantas tonterias pero... Cuando llegué a su casa iban camino al hospital... Sin planearlo, estuve el día en que naciste...

_ Esto dejará muchos traumas papá

_ Segía molesto, me perdí una junta con inversionistas y mi prometida me llamaba como una loca; fuiste un parto complicado, comenzaba a preocuparme, pero de pronto los doctores salieron, le dijeron a tu abuelo que todo estaba bien y que tu madre descansaba... Supe que no la vería, pero antes de irme pasé a verte...

_ Y... ¿Cómo es ese el final?

_ Regresé a casa y terminé mi compromiso, al día siguiente le propuse matrimonio a tu madre... Fue la primera vez que me sacaron de un hospital usando la fuerza...

_ Hiciste muchas tonterias...

_ Claro que si, era joven pero... Nunca dejé de luchar por lo que me había decidido a tener... Si claro, tu madre puso una órden de restricción en mi contra, pero oye, tu sabes cómo terminó esa historia... Lo hizo bienl... Y aún si al final resultaba otra cosa pues... Aún serías la chica mas importante en mi vida... Aunque sería triste que tu hermano no naciera... O que tuvieras hermanastros...

_ Papá, ya deberías de dar por terminado el relato, ya entendí

_ Eso espero... Eres mas lista que tu viejo... Estoy seguro que... Lo harás mejor que yo, y que lucharás por ello aún en contra mío...

_ Papá... Solo una pregunta... ¿Cómo era besar a mamá?

_ Sabes que lo romantico no es lo mío pero... Ni aunque lo fuera podría explicarlo, no hay con que compararlo...


	19. Chapter 19

Después de hablar con mi padre estaba mas tranquila, es raro porque usualmente ocurre lo contrario; al menos por cuatro días nadie me molestó, tenía llamadas y mensajes de Vega y Cat, además que Beck vino a verme ayer, estoy segura que no se ha hecho ilusiones pero... Agh, supuse que no tenía motivos para evitarlo así que fui a verlo.

_ Jade

_ Beck...

_ Parece que la tormenta se fue...

_ No estaría tan segura... Quizá esto solo sea el ojo del huracán...

_ Jade, Cat me ha estado llamando... Esta muy preocupada por ti

_ Qué hay de Vega...

_ No lo se, no he hablado con ella, está como... Desaparecida en su telefono y en the slap, además que Trina no me deja verla...

_ Beck... Gracias por todo pero... Es suficiente, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi de esta forma y mucho menos arreglar mi vida amorosa; es hora de que lo afronte yo sola..._ Solo asintió mientras me sonreía, me dio un abrazo y eso fue todo, nos quedamos así un momento... Solo disfrutando de aquella muestea de cariño, ahora supongo que si después de todo lo que pasé con Beck, aún puedo tenerlo en mi vida como el gran amigo que es, entonces quizá ya no deba temer tanto al decidirme entre Vega y Cat, a fin de cuentas, ellas también son maravillosas como él... Mierda, debo dejar de pensar cosas lindas.

_ Lo sabía... A final del día así son las cosas_ Maldita sea, porqué no me relaciono con personas con sentido común o por lo menos con modales para tocar la puerta y no entrar así como así_ Sabía que si quería una explicación aquí la encontraría_ Es en serio, que sucede si Beck estaba desnudo, o peor,desnudo y acompañado_ Sabes, Jade siempre ha sido mala, pero tú hermano... No puedo creer que la dejaras hacerlo solo para seguir con ella... Me das asco...

_ André, no es como tú piensas_ Beck le habla calmado, trata de hacerlo entrar en razón.

_ ¿En serio? Porque yo pensé que tú estas aquí con Jade, abrazandose cariñosamente mientras mis dos amigas estan en casa, llorando, con el corazón roto por culpa de ella y todo para qué, para que al final vuelva contigo_ Qué mierda sabe él de todo esto, seguro solo vió a Tori llorando y se montó en su papel de macho protector.

_ Dejame explicarte yo..._ Se por qué lo hace, y me da una rabia incontrolable pensar que él si puede ver a Tori, que él si le agrade a Trina para su hermana... Qué él seque las lagrimas de Vega.

_ No Beck, yo no le debo ninguna explicación a André, él solo es el mejo AMIGO de Vega_ Se que eso le dolió, se que presioné donde no debía.

_ Por eso... No soporto que tu la lastimes, menos cuando se que tú te arreglarás con Cat, volverás con Beck, y Tori... Ella va a sonreirte y a decir que todo está bien...¡Solo para que tú te burles más de ella!_ Me está sacando de mis casillas.

_ Es cosa entre Vega y yo... Y Cat... Tú, no tienes que ver en esto... _ Me acerqué tanto que casi se rozaban nuestras narices_ ¿Ese es el problema Harris?

_ Jade, basta_ Beck quería detenerme, pero no lo haría, nada lo haría, tenía mucha rabia contenida.

_ Que la cosa sea entre Tori y yo y no entre Tori y tú_ Era una afirmación, a muchos les pasaría desprevenido, pero a mi no, Harris quería a mí Vega.

_ Eres una..._ Se me fue encima, de no ser porque Beck lo detuvo a tiempo.

_ Basta André, tú no quieres golpear a Jade...

_ ¿Qué mierda sabes tú? Tú no has visto a la mujer que amas llorando por una persona que es una basura, una maldita basura que no puede siquiera decir las cosas de frente... Porque quizá tú no le reproches nada, pero cuánto tiempo te tuvo en el limbo de volver o no y cuando lo hizo... Solo se burlo de ti con una relación mediocre; pero no le bastó, tenía que joder todo a su alrededor así que, por qué no meterse con Cat, Robbie ya ni siquiera saca a Rex de su caja... Pero ahí no acabó su retorcida mente... Tenía que meterse también con... Con Tori..._ A estas alturas ya estaba llorando, no podía negarselo, era cierto lo que decía, en cierto modo... Es verdad, esto seguía siendo mi culpa.

_ André... Se que eres mi amigo... Pero yo... Yo amo a Jade... Y si salí lastimado... Lo valió... Y se que es lo mismo que te dirían Cat o Tori... Jade ya no está conmigo, y no volverá... Se lo que es perder a la chica que amas..._ Solo me miró con una sonrisa_ Y lo es mas dejarla amar a alguien mas... Jade lo sabe_ Cómo se le ocurre decir eso y reirse_ Pero lo cierto es... Que no podemos hacer nada hermano, Robbie lo sabe, yo lo se... Tú debes aceptarlo, porque sea como sea que resulte todo esto... Tú estarás para apoyar a Tori... Y yo para apoyar a Jade como un amigo... Y solo eso... Aunque duela..._ No me había dado cuenta que ponía a Beck en la situación que yo estuve con Cat, sus palabras me tranquilizaron, y parece que a André también, aunque no dijo nada mas, solo se fue.

_ Lo siento si te hice sentir incómoda...

_ No Beck... Yo lo siento por todo esto...

_ Te conozco Jade... Solo fue un ataque de celos... No querías lastimar a André en serio...

_ Debo irme...

_ ¿Hablarás con Tori?

_ No tengo nada que decirle a Vega... Ya le hice mucho daño...


	20. Chapter 20

Después de lo de Beck solo volví a casa, no quería ver a nadie, pero las palabras de André me hacían eco, eso era cierto, si yo sufría con esto ellas quizá lo hacían lo doble o triple; tomé las llaves de mi coche y solo conduje, fue tanto que se me agotó el combustible, me paré en una gasolinera mientras pensaba dónde estaba exactamente... Estaba muy lejos de mi casa, si pudiera conducir a ciegas... ¿A dónde llegaría? Era algo tentador, y como no tenía prisa por llegar a casa, me fui por calles que no conocía, dejé de ver los nombres de las avenidas y de los lugares, en cosa de nada ya no supe donde estaba... Quizá si analisaba mi alrededor lograría ubicarme pero no era mi objetivo, no ahora.

Manejar de noche me relajaba, no era tan agobiante como hacerlo de día, con el sol, el tráfico... Vega... ¿Por qué tiene que ser la única chica sin licencia? Y por qué su hermana era tan inepta con ella... Tanto como para hacer que yo me viera obligada a llevarla a su casa al terminar las clases o después de hacer proyectos o... Quizá Trina no sea tan inepta... Aunque no debió, no debía ayudarla a que se acercara a mi, no debí permitir que... Ella se acercara tanto... "El destino siempre te lleva por el camino que tu corazón más desea"... Esa estúpida frase de Vega, si eso fuera cierto... Por qué habría divorcios, por qué habría gente frustrada y por qué... "Porque, hay gente que trata de escapar de su destino"

Esto es estúpido, conducir sin saber a dónde voy y con una charla onirico/esquizofrénica con Vega en mi cabeza, esto es demasiado y... Reconozco este lugar.

Me bajé del auto después de estacionarlo, esto era realmente tonto, no solo porque comenzaba a creer en lo que Vega decía porque... Vamos, de todos los sitios a donde pude conducir sin mirar a dónde iba... Terminar aquí, es una enorme coincidencia ¿Verdad?

Llamé a la puerta frenéticamente, me urgía que ella abriera la puerta, pero en cuanto escuché que corrían los seguros, me entró el pánico ¿Qué iba a decirle?

_ Jade... Es muy noche y..._ No terminó de hablar cuando ya la estaba abrazando, ella no me odiaba, no estaba molesta ni nada, porque en seguida me apegó con fuerza a su pequeña figura.

_ No sé lo que haría sin ti... Cat...


	21. Chapter 21

Efectivamente, no podía quedar ahi, aquí les traigo otra actualización, la última de este fic, me motivé a terminarla antes del próximo año y aquí esta.

Nunzio Guerrero: Gracias por seguir la historia en serio, espero que te guste cómo quedó, leí el primer cap de tu fic, y me gusta por donde va, espero la actualización y pronto nos leeremos por alla ;)

Aless.k: Se agradece el apoyo, no quiero spoilear la historia, así que... Agh, solo diré eso, aquí esta el final.

...

...

...

Se supone que hablaríamos de la situación pero en lugar de eso al entrar nos quedamos en silencio, no era tan incomodo como se suponía, pero aún sentía la presión.

_ Cat... Ni siquiera sé que decir_ Me sonrió y me ofreció sentarme en el sofá, me relajé un poco y hasta dejamos pasar un rato en silencio.

_ En realidad, Jade, me gustaría hablar yo_ No esperé que ella tomara el control_ Cuando te fuiste hablé con Tori, ella dijo que... Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, que no quería estar contigo si en su conciencia pesaría el que tú y yo ya no fueramos nada...

_ Quería hablar de nosotras... No deberías hacer quedar bien a Vega, estoy aquí contigo Cat, y es por algo...

_ Lo se Jade... Pero no soporto esto, se por qué estas aquí, pero se que tú no lo entiendes...

_¿De qué hablas Cat?

_ Yo siento exactamente lo mismo Jade, pero no es como lo que sientes con Tori... Lo supe cuando las vi besarse...

_ Cat, es tu turno de explicarme porque no te entiendo nada...

_ De acuerdo, todo comenzó con lo de la canción

_ La canción... Para Beck...

_ Si claro, dile eso a los demás, yo se que era para Tori

_ Cat... _ Nunca la pensé como una canción de enamorados, pero con lo de Beck y a parte Vega... No se pudo entender como quería.

_ Jade, yo lo se, en fin, me puso muy... Rara... Es que... Jade, tú nunca le habías cantado a nadie mas que... A mi... Ni siquiera a Beck, y que le compusieras algo a Tori...

_ Te dieron celos...

_ No era otra cosa rara... En fin, cuando volviste con Beck seguía sintiendo eso raro cuando salían... Y mas porque ya no salíamos solo nosotras... Cuando terminaron todo volvía a la normalidad pero... Tori empezaba a acercarse mas a ti y entonces me enteré que tú le gustabas y empezó esto; no fue idea de Tori... Fue mía, pensé que si poníamos reglas entonces no me molestaría tanto y además... Seguiríamos siendo amigas...

_ Pero comenzaron a jugarse sucio...

_ Se supone que yo empecé eso porque te dije que me gustaba Tori... Yo te iba a decir lo que sentía pero... Me acobarde, e inventé lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, también estaba como prohibido que te invitara a mi casa y...

_ Así Vega se animó a jugar sucio...

_ Cuando te escuché en su cuarto me desesperé, me aterró la idea de perderte, así que te pedí darle celos a Tori

_ Cat, no se a dónde quieres llegar con esto

_ A que en realidad me sentí mal todo ese tiempo, no pude disfrutar estar contigo porque no dejaba de pensar en lo mal que lo pasaba Tori... Además que también la extrañaba, no me sentía igual sin ella con nosotras... No lo se Jade, eres mi mejor amiga desde siempre, contigo me siento protegida, no hay gritos ni hay problemas, no importa qué tan rara o tonta sea cuando estoy contigo yo...

_ Te sientes en paz...

_ Así es... Creo que... Es así como se siente tener hermanos normales... Bueno, casi normales...

_ Cat, quiero que seas feliz, no quiero que estes incómoda como Beck o...

_ Jade, estaré bien, soy una persona capaz

_ Gracias Cat... Ahora que el dilema romantico entre nosotras está claro... Te lo diré solo una vez Cat... Yo no voy a estar con Vega... Y... Creo que es lo mejor para ella...


	22. Chapter 22

Noche vieja, la última de estas festividades del infierno, esta noche no debía soportar a nadie, mis padres irían a una fiesta y se llevarían a mi hermano, yo debería ir, pero no me da la gana; pensé en llamar a Cat para hacer algo, pero dijo que estaría ocupada al igual que Beck, ambos estaban nervisos cuando los llamé... Me pregunto si ellos harían buena pareja, es decir, lo he pensado mucho y es muy raro, Beck a veces me trataba como a una niña, y Cat... Ella es como una niña, ella sería la opción no ilegal para las fijaciones de él... Además que Cat...

_ Jade_ Justo cuando llegaba a algo bueno, entra mi padre_ Necesito un favor_ No es como que tenga planes, pero tampoco me agrada la idea de hacer lo que mi padre quiera_ Dejé unos papeles muy importantes en la casa de campo donde llevaste a Tori, así que necesito que vayas por ellos, son urgentes para el día de mañana hija, no me falles_ Sus negocios, si no lo hago o le discuto, me castigará el carro y demás cosas, además ultimamente no quiero discutir con él.

_ Lo pensaré...

_ Ya... Con eso me basta_ Sabe que lo haré, pero sabe que no lo aceptaré.

No hubo grandes acontecimientos luego de eso, pasé la mañana mirando la televisión, recibí un mensaje de Cat, creo que se equivocó de número, porque decía algo como "ya está listo lo que ya sabes"; era en serio raro así que decidí tomar una pequeña siesta pero... Cuando me di cuenta ya había oscurecido, no quería quedarme sin auto a inicio de semestre, así que le di a fondo al acelerador, eran casi las diez de la noche y estaba a una hora de mi destino, si me apresuraba quizá podría volver para ver la repetición del Victoria Secret fashion show... Aunque allá hay antena, quizá pueda verlo allá, antes de irme tomé unas cuantas botellas de champagne, si me la iba a pasar sola viendi TV lejos de casa, por lo menos me iba a rebentar un poco.

A esta hora quizá Cat ya esté dormida, seguro los chicos se fueron de fiesta y Vega... Quizá Trina la convenció de salir, o quizá se quedaron en su casa y... Su casa, ni siquiera tendría que desviarme tanto y... No Jade, no, tú no debes buscar a Vega, es malo para tu salud mental y para ella.

Puse la radio, el camino estaba solo, hasta era relajante andar así, cuando llegué me sorprendí pues la luz del estudio estaba encendida, quizá el cuidador olvidó apagarla, o papá estuvo aquí no hace mucho, no le presté mucha atención hasta que al llegar a la entrada, noté que la puerta estaba abierta, no creo que papá la dejara así, pensé en tomar mis tijeras, entré por la cochera, por suerte no había nadie así que pude tomar el arma de mi padre, él me entrenó para dispararla en caso de que algo como esto sucediera; no quería un enfrentamiento, así que solo iría por los papeles y saldría, debían estar en estudio, y para llegar era mas fácil ir por la cocina, por el corredor que daba al comedor, a las escaleras, y al estudio; pasé por el comedor y olía un poco a humo, no me quedé a averiguar nada porque se escuchaba el ruido de alguien llendo por las escaleras así que me apresuré al estudio, la luz ya estaba apagada pero los documentos estaban en el escritorio así que los tomé, pero cuando me disponía a marcharme, alguien entró, así que me oculté bajo el escritorio.

No se movía, no hablaba, era lo que tanto temía, sabía de mi presencia, solo encendió la luz, la adrenalina era incluso mejor que cualquier licor, pero lo cierto es, que también estaba algo aterrada, no me quedaba de otra, era él o yo, empujé el escritorio para sorprenderlo y ganar ventaja, y entonces disparé, el arma era automática, solo tuve que quitarle el seguro y listo, todo iba increíble, le di, me invadió la auto satisfacción, hasta que me di cuenta que no era un hombre alto y malo, sino una chica latina.

_ ¡MIERDA, TORI!


	23. Chapter 23

_ Jade... Pensé que no vendrías_ Será idiota, se está desmayando.

_ Solo cállate Vega_ Debía mantener la calma, Vega se estaba muriendo frente a mi y debía evitarlo, fuí rápido por el equipo medico, le apliqué lo que sabía de primeros auxilios y luego la ayudé a levantarse, estaba tan desesperada que no aguantaba su paso de moribunda, se subió a mi auto y se quejó un poco cuando le puse el cinturón de seguridad_Vega..._ Quería decirle algo que la calmara, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos llorosos_ No manches el asiento_ Fue estúpido, lo más idiota que pude decir porque ella se puso a llorar con mas ganas, le di la vuelta al coche, subí y arranqué.

_ Trataré..._ Se limpió un poco las lágrimas y no dijo mas, me pareció raro así que le eché un vistazo, se estaba durmiendo y eso no era bueno.

_ Ey, Vega, no, no te duermas_ La sacudí un poco pero parece que no fue buena idea pues se quejó demasiado, seguro le dolió bastante_ Escucha Vega, el hospital mas cercano está a 45 minutos si le piso fondo, así que debes resistir ¿De acuerdo?

_ Claro, no quiero dejar olor a muerto en tu coche_ No se si era algo bueno que llorara tanto, pero a mi me mataba verla así.

_ Tori... Yo... Hablemos de otra cosa_ Debí disculparme, pero no pude, algo en mi no me dejó.

_ Qué podría...decirte..._ Se estaba durmiendo de nuevo.

_ Pues, para empezar, qué hacías ahí, es un muy buen tema en este momento

_ No... Ya no tiene sentido... Me estoy muriendo Jade_ Se me oprimió el corazón el que dijera eso, la miré y lloraba mas, estaba haciendo buen tiempo, ya podía ver la ciudad, no había mucho que pudiera hacer ahora.

_ No, Tori, eso no lo acepto, vas a estar bien...

_ Solo lo dices porque no quieres que ensucie tu coche..._ No pude decir algo ante eso, era jodidamente incómodo, pero me frustraba que lo dijera, se sostenía la herida con la mano derecha, la tenía ensangrentada, asi que la tomé y me llené la mano con su sangre, después lo embarre en el asiento.

_ Es solo un carro Vega_ Encendí la radio y tomé su mano izquierda_ Canta, no quiero que te quedes dormida_ Después de algunas canciones Vega, se tranquilizó, pero aún peleaba por mantenerse despierta, ya estaba muy pálida pero ya casi llegabamos, solo unos minutos mas.

_ Almost paradise... We knocking on heavens door... Al... most... Paaa_ Ya se estaba quedando inconciente.

_ Solo un poco más Vega_ Ya veía la entrada del hospital, rapidamente me bajé y abrí la puerta de ella.

_ Jade...

_ Ya estamos aquí Vega ya..._ No quise pensar en nada tétrico, pero justo cuando unió sus labios con los míos, me aterró pensar que era su último aliento.

_ Feliz año nuevo Jade_ Sus ojos se cerraban y los míos se inundaban, en ese momento solo supe, que si Vega no volvía a abrir los ojos entonces yo tampoco quería hacerlo.


	24. Chapter 24

No era sencillo, los paramédicos se llevaron a Vega, alguno dijo que había perdido mucha sangre y entonces me llegó como un golpe a la cabeza, la sangre de Vega era rara, hablé con una enfermera y dijo que no la tenía, solo me quedaba una opción así que llamé a Shapiro para saber donde estaba, y dónde mas sino en su casa, cuando llegué ni siquiera llamé a la puerta, tomé un palo del jardín y reventé la ventana y entré.

_Jade, no puedes entrar así a mi casa y..._ Saqué mis tijeras y lo amenacé.

_Necesito tu sangre_ No fue lo mejor el decir eso, el idiota se desmayó, debí reparar en que irrumpí en su casa y que estoy llena de sangre, tuve que arrastrarlo hasta mi coche.

_ Jade... No me mates_ Cuando se despertó en el auto estaba llorando.

_ Vega está en el hospital, y necesita tu sangre.

_ ¿Qué le hiciste?

_ Le disparé_ Ahogó un grito de horror y eso me hizo reir tetricamente_ Fue un accidente...

_ Cat está bien...¿Verdad?

_ Si Robbie, Cat está bien..._ Se tranquilizó un poco y entonces le pasé mi celular.

_ Llama a Trina y avisale en dónde está su hermana, no le digas que yo le disparé ni que está grave, también llama a Beck, necesitaré a alguien que calme a esa loca..._ Me comencé a tocar las sienes, por suerte Robbie terminó las llamadas cuando llegamos al hospital, antes de bajar vi la mancha de sangre en mi asiento, Vega tenía que salir de esta si o si.

Vega ya estaba en urgencias, obligué a Shapiro a sacarse mas de un litro de sangre solo por si se necesitaba, estaba jodidamente nerviosa cuando llegaron Cat y Beck.

_ ¿Cómo está Tori? ¡¿Por qué le disparaste Jade?!_ Cat también estaba mortificada, luego de gritarme se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

_ Pensé que era un ladrón o algo así...

_ Debí decirle que tenías un arma_ Beck se pasó la mano por el rostro con frustración.

_¿Qué?

_ No debí decir eso...

_ Ustedes sabían..._ Estaba molesta y no quería dispararle a otra persona, así que salí del hospital y fui a mi auto, aún no sé qué hacía Vega ahí entonces vi los documentos de mi padre, la carpeta ya estaba manchada, los vi y no eran tan importantes como dijo mi padre, me sentí frustrada, si no hubiera ido por esto, no le habría disparado a Vega y esto... Carajo

En la última página había algo escrito "Feliz año nuevo hija, disfrutalo"

_ Maldito viejo...


	25. Chapter 25

Cuando comencé a calmarme, alguién tocó a la ventana de mi coche, esto no podía estar pasandome a mi.

_ Jovencita, salga del vehículo con las manos arriba, tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a un abogado_ Abrí la puerta y subí los brazos, el hombre tomaba mis muñecas y las esposaba_ Andando..._ Me empujaba a la patrulla, afortunadamente no era un bruto, y yo no me estaba resistiendo.

_ Espere, por qué se la lleva..._ Parece que Beck salía a buscarme, y en ese oportuno momento, Trina llegaba.

_ Recibimos el informe de la recepcionista, esta chica es sospechosa de haberle disparado a Victoria Vega_ Mierda.

_ Un momento... ¡¿Le disparaste a Tori?! _ Trina estaba descontrolada, en verdad me algró que el agente estuviera ahí.

_ Trina, calmada_ Beck la sostuvo y me miro rogando por una respuesta.

_ Llama a mi padre Beck, dile que me encantó su sorpresa..._ No fue divertido ir a prisión el primer día del año, menos el estar rodeada de ebrios y de policias bobos.

_ Jade... ¿Qué rayos hiciste?_ Me habló entre los barrotes y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

_ El abogado hablará con los oficiales, te sacaré de aquí...

_ Debo ir a ver a Tori_ No llevaba ni cuatro horas aquí y ya me volvía loca la espera.

_ Jadelyn West, quedas libre_ No se si han sido el abogado de mi padre, o la influencia de mi padre, o Dios, pero ahora podía ir con Tori.

_ Adivino, quieres ir al hospital_ Mi padre me tomó del brazo y me entregó las llaves de su auto, no lo pensé ni un segundo, las tomé, besé su mejilla y me fui.

Fue el viaje mas largo en mi vida, llegué al hospital y miré con rencor a la recepcionista, busqué a Cat, a Beck o a Trina, afortunadamente Beck estaba ahí.

_ Vaya, no sabía que las influencias de tu padre eran tan buenas

_ Pues ya ves, y Vega

_ Ella está bien Jade, afortunadamente solo le diste en el brazo, ella perdió mucha sangre pero gracias a que trajiste a Robbie a tiempo, ahora esta bien, solo está dormida, Cat y Trina están con ella...

_ Voy a verla

_ Espera Jade, no creo que con Trina ahí...

_ Dije que voy a verla_ No tenía caso que me discutiera, no le iba a hacer caso. Cuando abrí la puerta se me detuvo el corazón de verla ahí, tenía un montón de maquinas y tubos, pero lo que me importaba era ese bip, ese maldito sonido agudo que me indicaba que ella estaba viva, me acerqué e inmediatamente Trina se interpuso en mi camino, quise golpearla y lanzarla lejos, pero en lugar de eso, me puse en sus zapatos.

_ Lo siento..._ Me disculpé, ambas me miraron sorprendidas así que continué_ Todo este tiempo, lo último que quise fue lastimarla, y se que es cobarde porque lo hice y después... Actué como una niña que lanza una piedra y esconde la mano... Yo... No quería que esto sucediera, jamás hubiera tocado la pistola de saber que Tori estaba adentro... Yo... Debí ir a buscarla antes... No debí esperar a que ella lo hiciera yo...

_ Jade, eres una actriz ¿Crees que por venir y decir todo eso te dejaré acercarte a mi hermana moribunda?_ Tenía razón, yo en su lugar no lo haría, tengo fama de sádica y perfil de psicopata.

_ Tri..._ Su voz fue débil, casi como un susurro, pero todos la miramos como si Dios mismo hubiera bajado frente a nosotros_ Fue un accidente, no es culpa de nadie... Quiero hablar con Jade..._ En cuanto dijo eso, Trina y Cat salieron de la habitación, y nos quedamos en el silencio más incómodo de todos.

_ Ve..._ Cerré fuerte los ojos, no quería ser fría ahora, no con ella_ Tori...

_ Jade, no me mires de esa forma, no estoy tan mal, solo un poco afectada por la anestecia, en serio, se ve peor de lo que realmente es...

_ Ayer llorabas mucho... Te lastimé... Y, no solo por el disparo...

_ Ayer tu padre me llamó, fue lo mas raro y bizarro del mundo, porque dijo que no aprobaba esta etapa de descubrimiento de su hija, pero... Que un chofer pasaría por mi, que yo sabría si arriesgarme o no... Tuve miedo, pero algo me dijo que saldría bien... Me llevó al mismo sitio donde tuvimos nuestro día nevado, eran como las siete y tú no llegabas, había una cena, champagne, fresas... Velas... Estaba muy ilusionada con que llegaras pero... No llegaste, eran casi las once, asi que apagué las velas, supuse que sabías que yo estaría ahi y por eso no fuiste; tu padre me dijo que no dejara luces encendidas, y había dejado la del estudio, estuve buscando algo de música, así que fui a apagarla y luego me fui a dormir, escuché ruidos, así que me regresé al estudio con la esperanza de encontrarte, comencé a pensar que un gato se había metido cuando el escritorio voló, un fuerte ruido y un punsante dolor en mi brazo... Suena como una tonta comedia...

_ Sabes Vega... Me quedaré con el creme brulé...

_ Jade, quiero hablar en serio contigo y tú... ¿Tienes hambre?

_ En realidad si, no he comido desde ayer... Pero a parte de eso... Tu dijiste que la gelatina era mas divertida, pero eso no importa, porque sigue siendo vil gelatina, el postre mas común de todos, en cualquier lugar hay gelatina pero... Cuando encuentras creme brulé, debes ordenarlo

_ No lo entiendo...

_ Es retórico Vega, para mi, tú eres el mejor postre de todos, se que no me gusta lo dulce, y que tu eres empalagante pero... Me gusta, me gusta empalagarme contigo, contigo tengo algo que no puedo comparar con nada porque nada se le parece... Y... Mierda Vega, de verdad que tengo hambre_ Me senté al borde de la cama y la miré a los ojos.

_ Puedo compartirte mi..._ No la dejé terminar, junté nuestros labios y fue como el agua después del desierto, sus labios eran suaves, y sus movimientos lentos, nos estabamos deleitando la una con la otra, ella sonreía bajo mis labios, tomé su labio inferior con mis dientes y lo jalé un poco_ Auch_ Ella bromeaba porque ahora ambas nos reíamos.

_ Yo quiero Tori, de eso tengo hambre_ Le di un beso corto y me separé para contemplarla.

_ Ahora qué sigue Jade...

_ No lo se Vega, te disparé, irrumpí en propiedad privada, pribé a Robbie de su libertad, estuve en prisión... Y lo peor de todo, es que hice la declaración mas cursi que me pudo cruzar la mente y... Aún ni siquiera es medio día... Este año promete mucho ¿No crees?

_ Parece que te estas volviendo una delincuente

_ Nada que no halla hecho antes

_ Que tal si agregamos a la lista, algo así como... No lo se, quizás... Echar novia o algo así...

_ Vega, yo ya tengo novia_ Rayos, en seguida se desilusionó y bajó la mirada_ Es mitad latina sabes..._ Como por arte de magia, se le ilumina el rostro.

_ No, espera Jade, eso es trampa, tienes que hacer la pregunta...

_ Agh, de acuerdo Vega, ruégame

_ Jade, por favor_ Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y yo ruedo los ojos y me separo.

_ Eres insufrible Vega_ Me salí del cuarto y pude ver la sorpresa en la cara de ella, el shock era tal que ni emoción tenía. Volví a los quince minutos.

_ Jade, lo siento, no debí presionarte y..._ Entré y dejé la puerta abierta.

_ Solo cállate Vega_ Beck, Trina y Cat ya estaban ahí_ Pasa_ Le hablé al chico que venía tras de mi_ Déjala aquí y largo_ Le di cinco dolares y se marchó, Vega estaba toda sonriente y emocionada mientras los demás solo miraban confundidos el arreglo.

_ Jade... Las coronas no son para... ¿Los muertos?

_ Vega, era esto o margaritas, asi que contesta "la pregunta"

_ Jade... Te rogué, tienes que decirlo_ Nuestros tres espectadores ya sonreían enternecidos.

_ No, Vega, no entiendes_ Volví a sentarme junto a ella, volvió a rodear mi cuello y me acerqué a su oído_ Tú, ya eres mía_ No me importó que tuvieramos publico, besar a Vega era tan jodidamente perfecto que me importó poco, en cosa de nada los chicos ya se habían ido.

_ Entonces... Tú también eres solo mía...

_ Con una condición...

_ ¿Cuál?_ Se veía linda cuando desconfiaba de mis intensiones, no iba a cambiar mi manera de ser, pero quizá, solo quizá, estaba dispuesta a ceder a veces, solo para ver su sonrisa.

_ ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_ Y ahí estaba, la forma en que sus pómulos se saltaban de manera sobre humana, sus blancos dientes asomandose rodeados por ese par de pedacitos de cielo y... Maldita sea, por esto no quería salir con Vega.

_ Si, si, si, y si... Aunque tú_ Me señala con el índice en mi nariz_ Ya eras MÍA

_ En tus sueños Vega

_ También...

_ Eres insufrible...

_ Y tú masoquista

_ Solo un poco y contigo_ nuestras frentes estaban juntas y solo nos sonreíamos, entró el médico y nos separamos un poco, dijo que necesitaban cambiarle el vendaje y bla bla bla, procesos de rutina, aproveché y fui a mi casa a bañarme, le pedí a Beck que me acompañara para que se llevara mi auto, por suerte los asientos son de piel y no necesito cambiar el tapiz, aún así, nos regresamos en el auto de mi padre, no puedo andar por ahí con el coche embarrado de sangre.

_ Todo salió bien, ahora estas con Tori y... Se ven muy bien juntas

_Gracias... También Cat y tú se ven bien juntos...

_¿De qué hablas?_ Beck podrá ser buen actor, pero lo conozco, se cuando lo he descubierto.

_ Cat me dijo que han pasado mucho tiempo juntos...

_ Bueno... Ambos pasabamos por lo mismo, y supuse que tú no querrias que la dejara sola

_ Eso es mentira Beck ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Cat?

_ Estas equivocada Jade, yo...

_ Estaban juntos, ayer, estuvieron juntos, yo no llamé a Cat, y es la única explicación de que llegaran juntos...

_ Ayudamos a tu padre con la sorpresa, ella estaría sola y yo también, no le veo nada de malo...

_ No invitaron a Robbie ni a André, querían estar solos... Tú querías

_ No lo sé Jade... Con Cat todo es diferente, no puedo explicarlo..._ Beck Oliver confundido, que día.

_ Suerte con eso Oliver, pero te lo advierto, no dudaré en usar papel higiénico contigo_ Ambos bajamos del auto y volvimos a la habitación de Tori, pero lo que vi no fue grato para nada.

_ Hola señores Vega_ Se me fue todo el color que no tengo, ahora si era totalme te blanca, el señor Vega echaba humo cuando me vió.

_ Yo la mato_ Se levantó y curiosamente quien acudió en mi defensa fue quien menos creí.

_ Papá, no, Jade salvó a Tori_ observé el lugar y vi a Shapiro ahí sentado.

_ Después de dispararle_ Parece que no sirvió de mucho.

_ Papá..._ Ahora Tori, espero que sea mas efectiva que Trina_ No puedes matar a Jade..._ Cosa de nada, apenas unos segundos, desvió la mirada a la corona fúnebre que le había dado, y eso fue todo, apenas el hombre la volteó a ver, yo ya había echado la carrera.

_¡Ahora si la mato!

...

...

FIN

...

...

Ahora si, doy por terminado este fic, me gustó mucho hacerlo, aunque fue algo dificil pues lo hice en la tablet, por eso los errores de dedo, en fin, no me imaginé otro final, y definitivamente no me satisfizo que quedara como un cade; espero escribir algo mas de esta serie pero con más tiempo y desarrollo, aunque tendrá que esperar, lo voy a intentar.

Ojalá les gustara el final y hasta la proxima.


End file.
